La vie d'un roi
by Delenya
Summary: Il est difficile de retrouver une vie normale après avoir été roi de Narnia durant des années. C'est dans l'Angleterre des années 40 qu'Edmund Pevensie va chercher à avancer, grâce à sa famille et à de nouvelles rencontres. Mais quand on est roi ou reine de Narnia, on le reste toute sa vie, et la magie les poursuit toujours.
1. Chapitre pilote

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages appartiennent à l'oeuvre de C.S Lewis. L'histoire, en revanche, m'appartient. Merci de ne pas plagier.

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Le son de la cloche retentit tout autour de lui, un peu trop fort à son goût. Là, dans les couloirs, des centaines d'élèves se déversaient de toute part pour rejoindre la cours de récréation, juste un moment, pour souffler un bon coup avant de retourner en classe. Le jeune homme replaça son sac sur son épaule, et se dirigea dans la direction opposée, vers son coin favori.

Personne ne passait jamais par ici, et Edmund préférait la solitude. Avant, bien sûr, il avait beaucoup d'amis. Ils passaient leur temps ensemble, à faire n'importe quelle bêtise et à observer les jolies filles de l'école. Mais bien des choses avaient changées dans son quotidien, depuis qu'ils étaient revenus.

« Mais d'où est-il revenu ? » me demanderez-vous. Ça alors, de Narnia bien entendu ! Edmund, ainsi que son frère Peter et ses deux sœurs Lucy et Susan, y avaient passé des années, en tant que rois et reines de ce grand royaume de paix. Mais un beau jour, ils avaient dû revenir à leur vraie vie, leur vie en Angleterre, où ils n'étaient ni rois, ni reines, ni même adultes. Et il était très dur de revenir à la réalité après cette autre vie, pleine d'aventure et de voyages extraordinaires.

Lui et sa famille étaient retournés à Narnia, mais jamais assez longtemps à son goût. Et maintenant, il avait trop grandi dans ce monde-ci pour espérer y retourner un jour, il devait donc s'adapter à cette vie qui serait dorénavant la sienne, dans ce monde qu'il ne connaissait plus aussi bien qu'avant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était adossé contre le rebord d'une fenêtre, un livre dans les mains. C'était l'activité la plus saine qu'il avait trouvé pour s'évader : lire. Bien sûr, les histoires n'étaient pas aussi fabuleuses que dans les grands contes Narniens, où les dryades et les faunes dansaient avec les arbres jusqu'au soleil levant. De telles choses n'existaient pas sur Terre, et si Edmund était surpris à lire de telles choses à son âge, il deviendrait probablement la risée de tout le lycée. A dix-sept ans, on ne pouvait plus se permettre de lire des 'contes pour enfants', du moins d'après les autres.

Ses réflexions maussades furent interrompues par un claquement de talons dans les escaliers, un peu plus bas. Il se recula légèrement pour se cacher, histoire de ne pas se faire repérer par un surveillant ou par un professeur trop strict. Les élèves n'avaient en effet pas le droit de traîner dans les corridors de l'école durant les temps de pause. Mais la personne qu'il vit arriver n'était ni un enseignant, ni un surveillant : c'était une jeune fille, blonde, à peu près de son âge, et portant l'uniforme de l'école. Pourtant, Edmund n'avait pas l'impression de la connaître, et cette dernière paraissait plutôt perdue à travers l'immensité des lieux.

« Hello ! S'il te plaît, pourrais-tu me dire où est la salle 47 ? lui demanda l'inconnue. On m'a demandé de m'y rendre, mais je n'arrive pas à me repérer ici. »

En effet, elle n'était pas d'ici, puisqu'elle s'était exprimée avec un fort accent irlandais. Il lui indiqua la direction à suivre pour trouver son chemin, et reprit sa lecture pour les quelques minutes qui lui restaient. Il avait ensuite une heure de littérature, encore une heure où il allait s'ennuyer. Cette matière ne lui avait jamais plu, aussi prévoyait-il de faire une bonne sieste dans le fond de la salle. Il comptait plutôt sur les matières scientifiques pour sauver son année qui avait plutôt mal commencé.

Assis tout au fond, il gribouillait dans le coin de son cahier, sa main recouverte d'encre qui n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher. Le cours ennuyeux de Miss Pickett fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte, et par l'arrivée du directeur. Il n'était pas seul, puisqu'il était accompagné par l'irlandaise du couloir.

« Bonjour, jeunes gens, Miss Pickett. Voici Bianca Brennan, elle nous arrive tout juste d'Irlande et va finir sa scolarité dans votre classe. J'espère que vous allez tous offrir à Miss Brennan un chaleureux accueil, ainsi que de l'aide pour rattraper son possible retard. »

Pendant la présentation du directeur, personne n'avait pipé mot, et il repartit dans le silence le plus complet. Miss Pickett se dirigea vers la nouvelle étudiante, et lui donna un livre pour qu'elle puisse suivre le cours.

« De plus, tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour savoir où nous en sommes. Pourquoi n'irais-tu donc pas à côté d'Edmund ? Je suis sûre qu'il sera ravi de t'apporter son aide. »

Vieille peau. Il l'avait vu venir gros comme une maison. La nouvelle traversa la salle sous les regards intrigués des autres élèves, et Edmund retira son sac de la table pour la laisser s'installer. Il lui expliqua rapidement où ils en étaient dans leur programme, et quelle œuvre ils étudiaient actuellement. Et puis, plus un mot. La jeune fille passa le reste de l'heure sans le déranger ou lui parler, ce qui l'enchanta. Au moins, il ne serait pas embêté.

Il passa le reste de la semaine à ne rien faire de plus, à expliquer de temps à autre les dernières leçons à cette fameuse Bianca, mais cette dernière semblait très bien s'en sortir sans lui. Elle s'était d'ailleurs rapidement fait une place au sein de cette classe, et tout le monde l'appréciait déjà. _Magnifique_ , pensa Edmund. _Une petite miss parfaite de plus, on ne pouvait pas rêver mieux_.

La dernière heure de la semaine se termina enfin après bon nombre de soupirs exaspérés du jeune homme, qui se précipita hors de la salle pour rejoindre son cousin Eustache ainsi que sa sœur cadette, Lucy. Cette dernière était déjà en bas en train de l'attendre devant les portes de l'école.

«Tu sembles être d'une humeur radieuse, ironisa-t-elle en le voyant arriver. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Ne m'en parle pas, grogna Edmund. Je fais du baby-sitting depuis le début de la semaine, et je n'ai même pas reçu un simple 'merci' en retour.

-C'est la nouvelle dont tu nous parlais ? Peut-être a-t-elle oublié ? » supposa Lucy, sans vraiment y croire.

La jeune fille avait beau avoir deux ans de moins qu'Edmund, elle le connaissait comme personne. Elle savait bien qu'il était irrité de devoir s'occuper de cette fille, lui qui avait toujours préféré la solitude, et encore plus depuis quelques années. Lorsqu'Eustache les rejoignit enfin, quittant les bras de sa petite amie Jill, ils quittèrent enfin leur école pour rentrer chez eux. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter d'un bon week-end bien mérité! Comme toujours, un petit sourire passa sur leurs visages lorsqu'ils dépassèrent les énormes statues de lion qui encadraient la place. Même en ayant quitté Narnia, Aslan semblait toujours veiller sur eux.

« J'aimerais tant pouvoir y retourner, pensa Eustache à voix haute. Narnia est un bien meilleur endroit que cette ville.

-Tout à fait d'accord. » approuva Edmund.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, ce dernier shootait dans une petite pierre, les mains dans les poches, faisant des passes à son cousin. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, le prénom d'Edmund retentit derrière eux, au plus grand désespoir de celui-ci. Car il avait très bien reconnu cette voix :

« Edmund ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé, s'exclama Bianca à bout de souffle. Tu as oublié ton livre. Tient ! »

Elle lui tendit le roman qu'il avait commencé la veille, et qu'il avait probablement laissé sur son pupitre sans y faire attention.

« Oh, euh… merci beaucoup. »

Il allait repartir, mais elle le retint et lui demanda rapidement :

« Je… je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais est-ce que tu serais disponible ce week-end pour me donner tous tes cours ? J'ai beaucoup à rattraper, et même si j'arrive à m'en sortir pour l'instant, je risque de manquer certaines choses.

-Euh… disons que mes cours ne sont pas très propres, et je ne crois pas tous les av…

-Edmund est trop modeste, s'écria Lucy à l'intention de Bianca. Ses cours sont impeccables, et je suis sûre qu'il serait ravi de t'aider ! »

Le regard que lui lança son frère était celui qu'il lançait à ses ennemis lors des grandes batailles de Narnia, et Lucy avait failli reculer si elle n'était pas tentée d'éclater de rire. Bianca, quant à elle, était assez perplexe face à cette intervention, et commença à expliquer qu'elle pourrait se débrouiller autrement s'il n'en avait pas envie. Au dernier moment, Edmund se résigna et lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain à la bibliothèque pour tout lui donner.

« Je te remercie, vraiment, fit-elle avec un sourire. C'est très gentil de ta part. A demain, alors ! »

Et elle fit demi-tour pour rejoindre ses nouvelles copines de classe, sous le regard désespéré d'Edmund, et celui amusé de Lucy et d'Eustache.

« Attend… la fille dont tu te plains depuis lundi, c'est elle ? s'exclama Eustache. Tu avais oublié de dire à quel point elle était mignonne !

-Tu te calmes tout de suite, le prévint Edmund, ou je répéterai ceci à Jill. Et tu sais comment elle peut être quand elle est jalouse. »

Cette menace d'amitié rappela au jeune garçon la dernière dispute qu'il avait eu avec sa petite amie : cette dernière avait passé une journée entière à lui faire des reproches, et Eustache préférait ne pas retenter l'expérience. Jill savait être aussi féroce qu'un dragon lorsqu'elle s'y mettait.

« En tout cas, merci beaucoup Lucy. Tu viens de gâcher mon samedi après-midi ! soupira Edmund.

-Ou alors je viens de te dénicher une nouvelle amie. Voire plus ! »

Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil, et il la poussa sur le côté en entendant cela, tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Il trouvait cela difficile de se faire une nouvelle vie ici, à Londres, quand il avait déjà vécu une fois à Narnia. Il lui donnera ces cours, et continuera à passer l'année au fond de sa salle de classe, dans le seul but de réussir ses épreuves de fin d'année.

Après cela, il rejoindrait son frère et sa sœur en Amérique, où il s'engagerait probablement dans l'armée. C'était la seule chose à faire, et sûrement le meilleur choix qui s'offrait à lui.

En rentrant chez son oncle et sa tante, le jeune homme monta directement dans sa chambre pour se libérer de son uniforme, et sortit ensuite tous ses cahiers, pour être sûr de ne rien oublier le lendemain. Quitte à devoir y aller, autant tout lui donner d'un coup et se débarrasser de cette corvée. Il passa le reste de la soirée en compagnie de son cousin et de sa sœur dans le jardin, à discuter du bon vieux temps, et de leurs aventures sur le Passeur d'Aurore. D'habitude, ils évitaient de trop en parler. Cela leur faisait du mal, les rendait nostalgiques, et d'autres pourraient les entendre. Il n'était pas bon de parler de magie en présence de personnes fermées d'esprit. Ils avaient tendance à classer ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas dans la catégorie des fous, pour s'en débarrasser. Mais les Pevensie n'étaient pas fous.

Ces aventures, ils les avaient bien vécus. La cicatrice en haut du crâne d'Edmund était la preuve physique que tout ceci n'était pas un jeu de leur imagination. Ce soir-là, le jeune homme s'endormit très rapidement, repassant dans sa tête les images de ses batailles, de ses voyages, de son royaume, comme les images d'un film passé en accéléré. Et malgré ses reproches envers lui-même, il ne put s'empêcher de regretter cet endroit qu'il avait tant aimé.

* * *

Chapitre assez court, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et à suivre l'histoire pour être informé des prochains chapitres! La suite ne devrait (normalement) pas trop tarder.

Merci de votre lecture, et à bientôt je l'espère!

- _Delenya_


	2. Chapitre 1

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages et Narnia appartiennent au monde de CS Lewis. En revanche, Bianca ainsi que l'histoire, m'appartiennent à moi ! Merci de ne pas plagier.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

La lumière perçait à travers les fenêtres immenses de la bibliothèque, baignant les étagères de livres dans une lumière dorée. C'était une très belle journée, et Edmund était plutôt content de sortir. Il flânait à travers les rayonnages depuis déjà une vingtaine de minutes, attendant la venue de Bianca pour lui donner tous ses cours. Il avait mis la totalité de ses leçons dans une sacoche en cuir brun, qui lui pesait lourdement sur les épaules.

Le jeune brun avait récupéré quelques livres, des romans et des essais, des nouvelles, tout ce qui lui semblait plaisant à lire. Il s'était ensuite assis à une table assez éloignée mais visible depuis l'entrée, pour que sa camarade de classe puisse le repérer assez rapidement.

Il commença la lecture des aventures de Sherlock Holmes, mais s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes, impatienté. D'un autre côté, il n'avait rien à reprocher à Bianca. Lorsqu'il avait accepté sa proposition, il n'avait pas pensé à lui indiquer d'heure précise. Cette dernière pouvait aussi bien arriver dans trois heures, ou dans dix minutes. Il récupéra son carnet dans son sac ainsi qu'un crayon, et commença à dessiner pour patienter.

Certes, il ne dessinait pas aussi bien que sa sœur Susan, mais il ne se débrouillait pas si mal. De mémoire, il reproduisit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : sous ses traits de crayon apparut un bouclier, celui de son frère Peter, qui était presque aussi haut que lui lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. A l'époque, il n'avait que dix ans, et tout lui paraissait immensément grand. A ce jour, Edmund dépassait presque son frère aîné, et aurait donc trouvé ce bouclier ridiculement plus petit qu'auparavant. Mais malgré tout, les détails lui revinrent en mémoire aussi clairement que s'il l'avait en face de lui : les arabesques du métal, le grand lion rouge qui occupait tout le centre du bouclier, effrayant les ennemis au premier coup d'œil. Pas de doute, Peter avait eu bien de la chance de gagner cette arme. Edmund, lui, n'y avait pas eu droit. A cet instant, il était avec la Sorcière blanche, prisonnier, car il avait commis la pire trahison imaginable. Une sensation désagréable lui traversa tout le corps, comme à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait ses erreurs passées.

Son amertume fut interrompue par un raclement de gorge au-dessus de lui, et il croisa le regard perçant de Bianca :

« Bonjour !

-Bonjour, répondit-il encore pensif.

-J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue ! Ma mère m'a retenue pendant au moins dix minutes pour s'assurer que tu n'étais pas un garçon bizarre et dangereux. » expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus sur le côté de sa tête par une tresse lâche et un serre-tête. Elle lui adressait un grand sourire, et semblait d'assez bonne humeur. Une bonne humeur qui avait l'air plutôt contagieuse, puisqu'Edmund lui adressa un grand sourire en retour. Il cacha discrètement son esquisse sous son bras, et lui tendit la grosse sacoche remplie de feuilles de cours.

« Et voilà, il y a tout ce que l'on a fait depuis le début de l'année, expliqua-t-il. Sciences, mathématiques, littérature, français, enfin voilà quoi… »

Il se gratta la nuque, plutôt mal à l'aise : il ne la connaissait pas vraiment, et ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire pour engager la conversation.

« Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle tout en feuilletant le contenu de leurs études. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé dans ton après-midi, tu avais sans doute mieux à faire. »

Oh ça oui, il avait des tonnes de choses à faire ! Bien sûr, il aurait aimé lui dire cela. Seulement, ça aurait été un mensonge. Ses week-end étaient vides, et il s'ennuyait beaucoup. Eustache sortait souvent avec Jill ou avec des amis à lui, Lucy avait ses copines, et Edmund était incapable de supporter les gloussements de ces filles durant ne serait-ce que dix minutes. En y réfléchissant bien, il était content d'être sorti un peu de son quotidien monotone.

« Oh, non, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il. Ça me fait plaisir de t'aider. Tu avais besoin d'autre chose ? Que je t'explique… je ne sais pas, des trucs ?

-Oh, euh laisse-moi réfléchir… je ne crois pas, enfin sauf si tu peux me dire où vous en êtes à peu près dans chaque matière ?

-Alors… »

Elle s'assit à sa table, en face de lui, et il se mit à lui expliquer brièvement le contenu des derniers cours qu'ils avaient eu avant son arrivée il y a deux semaines. Il survola rapidement les matières où il ne pourrait pas l'aider, comme la littérature, et s'attarda un peu plus sur d'autres choses. Le sujet dévia assez rapidement, et ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Après avoir raconté ses aprioris sur les professeurs du lycée (dont la plupart furent confirmés par Edmund), elle raconta comment elle avait déménagé ici, à Londres :

« J'ai toujours vécu près de Dublin, dans un village assez tranquille. Nous n'avions que quelques kilomètres à faire pour arriver en plein centre de la ville, j'adorais cet endroit ! Notre maison n'était pas bien grande, mais j'y ai passé de superbes moments. Seulement, pendant la guerre, j'ai dû partir vivre chez ma tante, et laisser ma mère seule. Mon père est parti combattre, mais… »

Elle s'arrêta, le visage soucieux. Edmund comprit aussitôt. Il voyait sur le visage de Bianca la même peine qu'il avait ressenti durant des années, lorsque son propre père était parti combattre lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Mais cette peine-là semblait décuplée, et impossible à effacer.

« Je suis navrée, pour ton père. »

Ses yeux étaient humides, mais elle réussit à ne pas pleurer. Elle secoua la tête en souriant, lui disant que ce n'était rien. Elle s'en était sortie, sa mère aussi, et aujourd'hui, elle allait mieux. Son chagrin s'était atténué avec les années. Elle raconta ensuite son retour auprès de sa mère et leur déménagement de ville en ville, jusqu'à atteindre Londres il y a de cela un mois.

«Et toi ? demanda-t-elle. Parle-moi un peu de toi.

-Oh, euh… hésita-t-il. Je n'ai pas une vie très passionnante, tu sais ?

-Je suis sûre que tu as des milliers de choses intéressantes à raconter ! Par exemple, ça… ce bouclier, pourquoi l'as-tu dessiné ? »

Décidément, cette fille l'impressionnait. Elle discutait avec lui comme s'ils étaient de vieilles connaissances, et semblait finalement bien plus sympathique qu'au premier abord.

« De vieilles histoires que je lisais quand j'étais enfant, mentit-il en rangeant le croquis. Mais vraiment, ma vie n'est pas si fantastique que ça, je t'assure.

-Edmund Pevensie aurait-il honte de sa vie misérable de jeune étudiant londonien ? ironisa-t-elle pour l'embêter. Très bien, alors je n'insisterai pas. Les autres ont peut-être raison, après tout. »

Il voyait bien qu'elle faisait exprès de le chercher. Mais malgré tout, sa dernière phrase piqua sa curiosité, aussi lui demanda-t-il :

« Que disent les autres ? »

Elle inspira profondément, et se mit à lui expliquer :

«Quand je suis arrivée, plusieurs filles de la classe ont dit que tu étais… renfermé, et inaccessible. Du genre à rester dans ton coin et à éviter les gens. Ce que je trouve dommage, parce que tu m'as vraiment l'air très sympa. »

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait d'avouer, ses joues devinrent roses, et elle commença à se lever et à prendre ses affaires pour s'en aller. Cependant, poussé par son subconscient, Edmund la retint, et lui proposa la chose la plus inattendue dont il était capable :

« Ça te dit qu'on aille discuter dehors ? Au parc, ou n'importe où ? »

Bien entendu, cela n'était que pour prouver à ces commères qu'il n'était pas asocial. C'était dans un but purement personnel, du moins essaya-t-il de s'en convaincre. Ils quittèrent tous les deux la bibliothèque, le jeune brun insistant pour porter la sacoche sur son épaule, et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du petit parc, en traversant Weston Street.

Il faisait plutôt bon, aussi Edmund retira-t-il sa veste pour la tenir à la main. Ils s'assirent sur un banc, tout en évitant les gamins qui couraient partout, et se mirent à discuter en regardant l'eau du ruisseau couler en face d'eux.

« Tu veux toujours que je te parle de moi, j'imagine ? »

Il lui avait demandé cela avec un petit sourire, comme si ces révélations étaient forcées. Mais au fond, il était content de pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui ne disait pas dans son dos qu'il n'était qu'un gamin étrange et solitaire.

Bianca, quant à elle, attendait impatiemment d'en savoir plus sur ce garçon qui l'intriguait tant. Elle se pencha en avant pour être sûre de bien entendre, et attendit qu'il commence :

« Comme je te l'ai dit, il n'y a rien de passionnant dans ma vie. J'ai toujours vécu à Londres, où j'étais dans un pensionnat avec mon frère Peter…

-C'était le garçon avec toi l'autre jour ? le coupa Bianca.

-Non, lui c'était Eustache, mon cousin, mais je vais y venir. J'étais donc dans un pensionnat avec Peter, mon frère aîné, mais on se disputait souvent quand on était petits. J'ai aussi deux sœurs, Susan, et Lucy que tu as vue hier. Mon père aussi est parti pour faire la guerre, et nous avons du quitter notre mère et notre maison à Londres pour partir à la campagne. Le professeur qui nous a accueillis était très gentil, et on passait nos journées à jouer dans l'immense maison et dans les jardins. A la fin de la guerre, on a pu rentrer, et Susan, Peter et mes parents sont partis en Amérique. Lucy et moi sommes allés vivre chez notre tante Alberta, avec Eustache, et aujourd'hui je suis là pour terminer mes études, et rejoindre ma famille après cela. »

Elle l'avait écouté sans le couper, et lui posa quelques questions futiles. Ils passèrent du temps à discuter, Edmund ne saurait dire combien exactement. Il était plutôt détendu, et cela lui faisait plaisir de passer une conversation agréable avec une personne extérieure à sa famille.

Derrière eux, le clocher d'une église retentit à plusieurs reprises, et Bianca se releva précipitamment :

« Mince, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer ! Je dois vraiment rentrer Edmund, je suis désolée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

Elle voulut répondre que non, mais était touchée par cette légère attention. Elle fit mine de refuser, mais le jeune homme insista et récupéra de nouveau sa sacoche. Il trottina derrière la jeune fille à travers plusieurs rues, et fut étonné par la vitesse de celle-ci. Elle faisait de grandes enjambées, ne voulant sans doute pas effrayer sa mère par un retour tardif à la maison.

Elle s'arrêta enfin devant une belle maison mitoyenne, aux pierres blanches et aux volets bleus. Elle grimpa les trois marches de son palier, et se retourna vivement pour lui dire au revoir :

« Merci beaucoup pour cet après-midi, Edmund. Je dois me dépêcher, si ma mère va se… »

Elle fut coupée par l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée, qui fit place à une très belle femme aux longs cheveux bruns : la mère de Bianca.

« Te voilà enfin ! Je m'inquiétais beaucoup ! » s'exclama sa mère en lui prenant la main de façon protectrice.

Bianca tenta de protester gentiment, mais Edmund s'avança d'un pas et prit la parole pour défendre sa nouvelle amie, de son air le plus courtois et le plus poli dont il était capable :

« Bonsoir, madame Brennan. Désolé de raccompagner votre fille aussi tard, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait à se débrouiller toute seule avec autant de travail à rattraper.

-Oh, eh bien… je vois, acquiesça-t-elle. Et vous êtes ?

-Edmund Pevensie, madame.

-Très bien Edmund, merci pour ton aide, c'était très gentil de ta part. Je te laisse dire au revoir, Bianca. »

Sa mère fit demi-tour d'un pas strict, et referma la porte derrière elle. Bianca était rouge comme une pivoine, et semblait mal à l'aise.

« Elle est… elle est assez rigide, mais elle est très gentille au fond, se justifia-t-elle en souriant. Merci d'avoir joué le jeu !

-Ce n'est rien. »

Il lui rendit son sourire. Après quelques secondes de flottement, Edmund se souvint de l'objet de leur 'rendez-vous amical', et lui tendit la sacoche bourrée de feuilles de cours.

« Tu me les rendras quand tu auras tout rattrapé. A bientôt, Bianca.

-A bientôt, Edmund. »

Il descendit les marches, et repartit en direction de chez lui en avançant d'une démarche enjouée. Il se sentait léger, sans doute grâce au poids de la sacoche qui avait enfin cessé de lui massacrer l'épaule gauche. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était pas la seule raison. En rentrant chez lui, il ignora les questions incessantes de sa sœur et de son cousin, même s'ils voyaient tous les deux qu'un changement s'était opéré chez leur Edmund.

Après tout, pourquoi être seul s'il devait rester sur Terre pour le restant de ses jours ? Avoir une amie semblait un bon commencement. Et il était presque sûr d'en avoir trouvé une avec Bianca.

* * *

De son côté, après un bon repas, la jeune fille avait renversé le contenu de la sacoche sur le parquet de sa chambre et triait en plusieurs piles les différentes matières. Elle soupira profondément, désespérée par la tonne de travail qui lui restait à faire. Sa mère, Cathryn, arriva dans sa chambre et tenta de contenir son cri d'horreur en voyant tout ce fouillis par terre :

« Tu n'oublieras pas de ranger, ma chérie ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Mais oui, maman. Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Cathryn Brennan fit mine de se promener à travers la chambre de sa fille et s'assit sur le lit de celle-ci, avant de demander de façon innocente :

« Il a l'air sympathique, ce Edmund. Vous vous entendez bien ? »

 _J'en étais sûre_ , pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Oh, oui, ça va. C'est un bon ami, et il m'aide.

-Très bien, d'accord. Tu sais… tu sais ce que je pense des garçons de ton âge, Bianca, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _Non, sans rire ?_

« Maman, je ne suis plus une enfant ! Je suis grande, et je ne suis pas stupide, et Edmund est mon ami, rien de plus. Ne t'en fais pas, il ne peut rien m'arriver. »

Sa mère approuva, en se réconfortant elle-même. Si sa fille le lui disait, elle devait bien le croire. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et quitta sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle, laissant une Bianca totalement agacée par l'attitude moyenâgeuse de sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle éteignit la lumière avant de se glisser dans son lit, vêtue de son pyjama fétiche, elle repensa à cet après-midi, où elle avait enfin trouvé un ami digne de confiance. Elle avait enchaîné les déménagements depuis la fin de la guerre, aussi espérait-elle pouvoir se poser quelque part pendant un temps. Trouver des amis, s'amuser, finir ses études. Et après cela, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ?

* * *

Alors, ça vous a plu ? C'est un peu court, mais j'espère que vous aimez quand même.

Je remercie la personne qui m'a laissé un commentaire, ainsi que HRSG pour avoir suivi l'histoire. N'oubliez pas de me donner vos avis pour la suite, c'est très important pour moi, même s'il ne s'agit que de quelques mots ! De plus, si vous souhaitez être informés de la sortie des chapitres, n'hésitez pas à suivre ou à favoriser l'histoire.

Je vous donne rendez-vous à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !

- _Delenya_


	3. Chapitre 2

**DISCLAIMER** : Les personnages, à part Bianca, appartiennent à l'univers de CS Lewis. L'histoire vient de moi, merci de ne pas plagier.

* * *

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée qui s'annonçait sur Londres. Edmund avait passé la semaine enfermé car il avait plu chaque jour, aussi était-il heureux de ce changement de temps. Ils avaient décidé de partir se promener, lui, Lucy et Eustache, pour prendre un peu l'air et pouvoir discuter tous les trois. Pour un mois d'avril, il faisait plutôt bon à l'extérieur, Lucy portait donc une jolie robe blanche que leur mère lui avait envoyé des Etats-Unis. D'années en années, c'était devenue une magnifique jeune fille qui attirait bien des regards. Et même s'il ne le montrait jamais, Edmund faisait toujours attention à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à sa petite sœur. Une fois sortis, ils se rendirent tous les trois au grand parc qui se trouvait à une dizaine de minutes à pieds de chez eux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de voir un peu de soleil, dit Lucy tout en regardant les arbres autour d'eux. L'hiver est trop long, et il l'est encore plus quand il n'y a pas de neige.

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé l'hiver, avoua Edmund. Un peu trop glacial à mon goût. » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil pour sa sœur.

Tandis qu'ils se promenaient, Eustache leur parlait de l'université de Cambridge où il comptait faire ses études s'il réussissait à y entrer. Il travaillait de façon acharnée pour avoir les meilleurs résultats possibles et accéder aux études de médecine qui l'intéressaient beaucoup depuis plusieurs années. Lucy, quant à elle, n'en était pas encore aussi loin, et souhaitait simplement réussir ses évaluations de mathématiques et de biologie du lendemain. Edmund les écouta parler en profitant de l'extérieur, de l'air pur qui l'entourait. Le parc était tellement grand qu'on ne faisait même plus attention aux maisons tout autour.

« J'ai hâte de revoir Peter et Susan, déclara Lucy. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'ils sont partis.

-Ils ont leur vie maintenant, mais c'est vrai qu'on ne les voit pas souvent, avoua Eustache. Susan est-elle toujours avec son Mike, Josh ? Michael, peut-être ?

-Non, elle sort avec un certain Daniel, maintenant. Le fils d'un comptable ami avec papa, probablement quelqu'un d'ennuyeux à mourir! » ajouta la jeune fille en riant.

Leurs frère et sœur avaient tellement changés depuis leur départ vers l'autre continent… ils recevaient rarement de leurs nouvelles et les voyaient encore moins souvent, la dernière fois remontant à quelques mois. Peter était devenu un grand et beau jeune homme. Il avait coupé ses cheveux blonds et aidait maintenant son père dans son travail, c'était une personne distinguée et très appréciée, d'après leurs parents. Susan, quant à elle, était devenue une magnifique jeune femme, dont les prétendants ne manquaient pas. Elle rédigeait quelques articles pour un journal new yorkais, et essayait de trouver un mari qui lui conviendrait. Sa vie était faite de galas, de soirées mondaines, et de belles robes hors de prix. Le rêve de tout un chacun ! Cette dernière, éprise de ce nouveau monde de beauté et de luxure, n'avait pas mis bien longtemps à oublier Narnia, qu'elle qualifiait de « jeux d'enfants ».

Lucy s'amusait à marcher sur la fine bordure du chemin sans tomber, les deux bras tendus telle une équilibriste. Les deux garçons marchaient à côté d'elle, discutant de leurs cours. Malheureusement, après une heure à profiter des doux rayons du soleil, Edmund se souvint d'un contrôle d'arithmétique qui l'attendait le lendemain matin. Ils firent donc demi-tour, pour que ce dernier puisse réviser au calme.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de monsieur Golding, Edmund pensait avoir plutôt bien réussi son interrogation. Peut-être que cette note pourrait lui permettre de gagner quelques points supplémentaires sur sa moyenne semestrielle, qui ne flottait pas très haut. C'était l'heure de la pause, et ayant perdu Bianca de vue, il décida d'aller lire à l'extérieur.

En apercevant un banc inoccupé, il s'y assit et ouvrit son roman pour le continuer. Au fil des lignes, son cerveau se déconnecta totalement de sa lecture et il reconnut la voix de son amie un peu plus loin. Il leva les yeux pour la chercher, et la vit en compagnie du groupe des 'populaires' de sa classe. Il allait lui adresser un sourire, mais toute la bande était en train de le fixer. D'ailleurs, ils avaient tous l'air de beaucoup rire en le regardant. Edmund ne perçut pas toutes les moqueries, il entendit par exemple « totalement fou » ou encore « trop bizarre pour être accepté ». Mais il en avait assez entendu. Il ferma brusquement son livre et se leva précipitamment pour se diriger vers la salle de biologie.

Les insultes et remarques ne l'atteignaient plus depuis un bon bout de temps. Ce qui lui faisait du mal, c'était le fait qu'elles viennent de Bianca. Il avait enfin trouvé une amie, une personne digne de confiance, et cette dernière partait raconter des méchancetés sur lui une fois qu'il avait le dos tourné. Sur les nerfs, il jeta son sac contre le mur du couloir et s'assit par terre en attendant la seconde sonnerie.

« EDMUND !

-Va-t'en. » cracha-t-il.

Elle le rejoignit en trottinant, à bout de souffle. Elle s'arrêta juste à côté de lui et reprit quelques inspirations, tandis que le jeune homme se relevait pour partir.

« Edmund ! Ecoute-moi, implora-t-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers elle. Pour que tu me fasses croire encore une fois que je peux avoir confiance en toi ? Pour que tu ailles te moquer ensuite avec tous ces abrutis qui ne me connaissent même pas ?

-Je ne savais pas qu'ils te traitaient ainsi ! Ils sont venus me voir pendant la pause et on a discuté, lorsqu'ils ont commencé à dire des choses sur toi, j'ai essayé de les en empêcher mais ils n'ont pas arrêté donc j'ai préféré partir, expliqua-t-elle. Tu dois me croire, Edmund.

-Te croire ? »

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. En la regardant ainsi, droit dans les yeux, il voulait croire qu'elle lui disait la vérité. Ses yeux bleus semblaient sincères, et la façon dont son visage se crispait appuyait son sérieux. Cependant, une part de lui lui indiquait de se méfier. Son passé lui avait appris à se méfier des gens, parfois même un peu trop. La sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs avant qu'il ne prenne sa décision, aussi se rendirent-ils en cours. A la fin du cours, ni Edmund, ni Bianca n'avait retenu quoi que ce soit de la leçon soporifique sur les gastéropodes. La jeune fille attrapa son bras avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'enfuir. Il se retourna vers elle, le visage fermé :

« Quoi ?

-Edmund. Je te le redis une dernière fois : tu es mon ami ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai dire de mauvaises choses sur toi aux autres ?

-Peut-être parce que ça avait l'air de bien vous faire rire, toi et tes nouveaux amis, répliqua Edmund, aveuglé par sa rancune.

-Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Si j'avais voulu aller vers eux, j'y serai allé depuis bien longtemps, figure-toi ! Et si j'avais voulu me moquer de toi, je serai actuellement avec toutes ces cruches, dans les bras de Spencer Brown en train de caqueter comme une poule, déclara-t-elle rapidement. A la place de cela, je suis là avec toi en train de te crier dessus car tu es trop stupide pour comprendre que je suis vraiment ton amie. »

Edmund ne disait plus rien. Il n'avait jamais vu Bianca énervée, et cela était vraiment effrayant. Encore plus que Lucy dans ses pires moments. Des mèches blondes s'étaient échappées de son chignon, et elle lui jetait le regard le plus déterminé et le plus agacé dont elle était capable. Elle avait les bras croisés, en attendant la réponse du jeune homme, qui ne tarda pas :

« Je suis désolé d'être parti sans t'avoir écouté d'abord.

-Et je suis désolée de m'être emportée contre toi.

-Et… pardon de ne pas réussir à te faire confiance, ajouta-t-il après un temps de réflexion. Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup d'amis, et les mensonges m'ont causé beaucoup de tort quand j'étais plus jeune alors…

-Ce n'est rien, ajouta Bianca. Je te l'ai dit, je suis ton amie. Alors si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. »

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire avant de s'en aller. Edmund, encore ébranlé par cet échange, récupéra rapidement son sac et la suivit vers la sortie du lycée. Un détail lui revint soudain en tête :

« Spencer Brown ? Tu n'as vraiment pas trouvé mieux ?

-Roh, je t'en prie ! s'exclama-t-elle. Cet abruti avec des biceps plus épais que la cervelle ? Mieux vaut finir nonne, c'est moi qui te le dis. »

Malgré lui, cette réponse parut satisfaire le jeune homme. Ils sortirent tous les deux par les grandes portes, et Edmund vit Lucy et Eustache l'attendre un peu plus loin.

« Tu es attendu, à ce que je vois, remarqua Bianca.

-Oui, on rentre toujours ensemble après les cours. »

Il restait là, debout, à la regarder en souriant.

« Tu devrais y aller, non ? demanda Bianca, avec un petit sourire.

-Oh, oui bien sûr ! Y aller, tu as raison. A demain ? »

Elle lui adressa un petit signe de la main avant de descendre les marches devant lui. Il sortit de ses pensées et la suivit en l'interpellant pour lui demander quelque chose :

« Ça te dirait de passer à la maison, ce week-end par exemple ? proposa-t-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment compris le cours d'arithmétique, et Lucy fait des tartes absolument succulentes !

-Des maths et des tartes ? répéta Bianca, un sourcil relevé. Très bien, monsieur Pevensie. J'en parlerai à ma mère. A demain ! »

Il la regarda s'éloigner avant de rejoindre sa sœur et son cousin, un petit sourire accroché sur le visage. Les deux autres ne dirent rien, mais affichaient un regard entendu sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une fois rentré, Edmund prépara son sac pour le lendemain tout en déposant son cahier d'arithmétique, dont il avait compris l'intégralité du dernier cours.

Le week-end arriva rapidement, et après quelques négociations entre madame Brenner et sa fille, Bianca réussit à obtenir l'autorisation de se rendre chez Edmund l'après-midi. Parmi les conditions, se trouvaient par exemple : « je t'accompagne jusqu'au seuil et je viendrai te chercher ce soir », « tu es bien polie avec tout le monde », et enfin : « pas de baisers volés et pas de bêtises de jeunesse ». Cette dernière recommandation avait laissé la jeune blonde dans un état d'agacement adolescent plutôt élevé. Après avoir répété pour la millième fois à sa mère qu'Edmund n'était que son ami, elle arriva enfin à la maison des Scrubbs.

Edmund vint lui ouvrir après quelques instants, vêtu très simplement, et les cheveux désordonnés :

« Salut, Bianca.

-Bonjour, Edmund, répondit-elle.

-Entre, je t'en prie ! »

Il lui ouvrit la porte en la laissant entrer, avant de la débarrasser de son manteau. La jeune fille, pendant ce temps, observait la maison, qui était beaucoup plus modeste que la sienne. Elle suivit Edmund jusque dans la cuisine et ils sortirent par la porte de derrière pour se rendre dans le jardin, où étaient déjà Lucy, Eustache et Jill. Le jeune couple était assis dans l'herbe, où ils avaient étendu une grande nappe pour ne pas se salir. Lucy, quant à elle, était assise sur la balançoire et lisait son livre paisiblement. Après avoir salué tout le monde, Bianca s'assit également par terre en compagnie d'Edmund, qui avait déjà ramené ses affaires pour travailler. Bianca récupéra le cours et commença à tout expliquer à Edmund, tandis qu'Eustache rajoutait quelques explications de temps à autre. Jill, pour récupérer l'attention de son petit ami, lui jetait quelques poignées d'herbes à la figure, ce qui les fit beaucoup rire.

« Tu vas encore salir mes vêtements, se plaignit Eustache.

-Oh, mon pauvre bébé ! s'exclama Jill d'un ton moqueur. Tu ne vas pas pleurer tout de même ? »

Il lui tira la langue avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent, ce qui fit détourner le regard de Bianca. Edmund ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement devant la pudeur de son amie. Après une grosse heure de travail, ils décidèrent de faire une pause pour boire une bonne limonade que tante Alberta leur avait préparé. Lucy s'éclipsa quelques instants avant de revenir avec une superbe tarte aux pommes, préparée par elle-même.

« Elle a l'air délicieuse! Admit Jill en s'installant à table.

-Bianca, tu veux une part ?

-Oui, s'il-te-plaît. »

La tarte était délicieuse, et chacun put profiter d'une bonne part de tarte avant d'être rassasié. Après cela, Jill et Eustache allèrent à l'intérieur pour profiter d'un peu d'intimité, tandis que Lucy resta attablée à l'extérieur pour continuer son livre.

« Alors, tu as compris les maths maintenant ? demanda Bianca.

-Oui, c'est beaucoup plus clair ! Je te remercie.

-Pourtant j'étais sûre de t'avoir vu réussir les exercices en classe, c'est étrange, non ? »

Aïe, raté, pensa Edmund. Il tenta le tout pour le tout et lui adressa un petit sourire en lui disant qu'il avait oublié depuis le fameux cours, ce qui, bien entendu, était totalement faux. Bianca fit semblant d'approuver, et se mit en rire en voyant le jeune homme se gratter l'arrière de la tête, prit sur le fait.

Le temps s'étant rafraichi, ils allèrent à l'intérieur, rangeant au passage la nappe à carreaux. Bianca accompagna Edmund en haut pour qu'il range ses affaires, découvrant ainsi la chambre du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires, seuls un lit, une armoire et une chaise en bois faisaient office de mobilier. Ce qui attira le regard de la jeune fille était un renfoncement dans le mur qui comportait plusieurs étagères : sur chacune d'entre elles s'empilaient différents objets, un peu comme des trésors. Une photo d'un homme en uniforme militaire, quelques billes de verre, une lampe de poche, beaucoup d'objets de toutes sortes. Le plus intéressant de tous était un compas de navigation gravé d'une tête de lion, un si bel objet que Bianca l'observa pendant un long moment.

« Tu as fait du bateau ? demanda-t-elle.

-On peut dire ça, oui, répondit Edmund avec un sourire.

-Comment cela ?

-C'est… c'est une assez longue histoire, expliqua-t-il. J'étais en voyage avec Lucy et un vieil ami, presque un frère, pendant un assez long moment. J'ai passé les meilleurs moments de ma vie, là-bas.

-Où était-ce ? »

Edmund s'était lui-même mit dans une situation délicate. Comment expliquer que dans un autre monde, il était un roi ? Qu'il avait combattu dans de grandes batailles ? Qu'il avait traversé l'océan jusqu'au bout du monde aux côtés de son ami Caspian ? S'il lui racontait ceci, jamais elle ne le croirait, et elle le prendrait vraiment pour un fou, tout comme le reste de son lycée.

« Ce dessin me rappelle quelque chose, remarqua Bianca en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. Je crois qu'il apparait sur une armoire, chez moi. »

Edmund fut interpelé par sa phrase. Le symbole en question représentait un lion au-dessus de quatre trônes, ce qui représentait Aslan et Cair Paravel, le centre maintenant détruit de Narnia. Les chances pour que Bianca ait vu quelque chose de similaire semblaient plutôt minces.

« Ma grand-tante racontait qu'il s'agissait du roi d'un grand pays où elle était allée lorsqu'elle était jeune. Tout le monde dans la famille pense qu'elle a perdu la tête, puisqu'elle n'est jamais partie de chez elle lorsqu'elle était enfant, expliqua Bianca avec un rire. Elle parlait d'un grand château, d'animaux parlant, et de ce roi-lion qui s'appelait…

-Aslan, souffla Edmund.

-Comment… comment le sais-tu ? »

Bianca le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés : sa grand-tante lui racontait cette histoire lorsqu'elle était enfant, et personne en dehors de leur famille n'avait entendu de telles choses. Comment son ami, ce garçon qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques mois, pouvait-il connaître ce nom ? Edmund la prit par la main et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le lit du jeune homme, et il l'observa alors gravement :

« Bianca, c'est vraiment très important. Comment se nomme ta tante ?

-Polly Plummer, pourquoi cela ? »

Edmund lança un juron malgré lui en se relevant. L'amie d'enfance du professeur Kirke, la fameuse Polly Plummer, était de la même famille que Bianca. La fameuse armoire qui se trouvait chez la jeune blonde était sans doute la jumelle de la première armoire, celle qui se trouvait chez le professeur, celle par laquelle ils étaient passés en étant enfants, pour atterrir à Narnia la première fois. Les deux armoires, construites à partir d'un arbre venant de cet autre monde, avaient le pouvoir de les transporter jusqu'à Narnia.

« Et si… si c'était possible ? murmurait Edmund en faisant les quatre cent pas.

-Edmund, explique-moi ce qu'il te passe par la tête, tu commences vraiment à m'inquiéter ! expliqua Bianca.

-Très bien. Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il très sérieusement.

-Bien sûr !

-Alors… écoute-moi attentivement, et sans me couper la parole, je t'en prie. »

Et ainsi, pour la première fois de sa vie, Edmund raconta sa vie en tant qu'ancien roi de Narnia à quelqu'un.

* * *

Et voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Ce chapitre est un peu plus long, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Alors, les révélations de la fin ? La suite promet d'être intéressante ! Laissez-moi vos commentaires et vos avis, ils sont toujours les bienvenues ! De plus, n'hésitez pas à suivre et à favoriser la fiction pour être au courant de la sortie des chapitres, puisque je n'ai pas encore de rythme régulier.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite, en vous souhaitant une bonne fin de journée/soirée !

- _Delenya_


	4. Chapitre 3

**DISCLAIMER** : Comme toujours, l'oeuvre originale appartient à CS Lewis. En revanche, l'histoire a été créée par moi. Merci de ne pas plagier

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Deux heures. Cela faisait deux heures que Bianca était là, assise par terre, face à cette armoire. La fameuse armoire donc Edmund lui avait parlé. Les révélations faites par son ami tournaient encore en boucle dans sa tête, tandis qu'elle cherchait un sens à tout ceci. Est-ce qu'il se payait sa tête ? Disait-il la vérité ? Avait-il un énorme souci post-traumatique ou psychologique qui lui avait fait inventer tout ceci ? Non, elle ne souhaitait pas y croire. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire.

« Bordel… »

Assise en tailleur, elle jurait à voix basse, en cherchant un sens à cette histoire. Elle se rappelait encore mot pour mot cette discussion, avant que sa mère ne vienne la chercher :

« Ecoute Bianca… je ne te demande pas de me croire sur parole ou de comprendre tout cela, je veux juste que tu me fasses confiance. Je ne suis pas dingue, et je ne mens jamais, d'accord ? Promets-moi de… promets-moi de ne pas t'enfuir.

-Je… je te le promets, avait-elle dit. Mais Edmund… c'est vraiment…

-Dur à croire… je m'en doute. Mais tu sais au fond de toi que je ne te mens pas. »

Elle l'avait regardé, droit dans les yeux, à la recherche d'une quelconque forme de mensonge. Cependant, les yeux sombres d'Edmund débordaient de vérité, et cela l'avait bouleversé encore plus. Quelques instants plus tard, sa mère était arrivée, et elle n'eut pas le temps de questionner Edmund plus en détails à propos de ces révélations sur ce royaume.

Ce si beau royaume, où il avait été roi. Où il avait mené des batailles auprès de son frère, de ses deux sœurs, de centaures et d'animaux parlant. Où le roi de ces lieux se prénommait Aslan, et n'était non pas un homme mais un lion majestueux, ce même lion qui était sculpté sur ladite armoire.

« Bianca… allez, remets-toi ! Réfléchis ! Un lion qui parle, une sorcière de glace ? Un pays tout entier dans une armoire ? Cesse donc de faire la gosse et de croire un pauvre idiot qui doit sûrement se marrer actuellement en pensant à l'état dans lequel tu te mets. »

Elle se leva brusquement, furieuse, et partit dans sa chambre pour se coucher, comme elle aurait dû le faire il y a déjà plus de deux heures. Cependant, une fois allongée, le doute s'insinua en elle. Après tout, Edmund avait été son ami depuis le début ? Ils passaient leurs journées ensemble, et elle s'était dit à de nombreuses reprises que jamais elle n'avait eu un ami pareil. Dans ce cas, pourquoi lui aurait-il menti ? Tandis qu'elle se tournait et se retournait dans ses draps, elle finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil bercé par les flots d'une mer inconnue, et par des chants de terres lointaines.

Elle passa la journée du lendemain à s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, en faisant du jardinage avec sa mère ou en s'occupant de la maison, pour éviter de penser à cela. De plus, elle évita soigneusement de passer devant la gigantesque armoire en bois, ce qui ne fut pas très compliqué puisque celle-ci se trouvait à l'étage au-dessus de sa chambre. Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée, elle se mit directement à chercher Edmund pour en savoir plus.

« Mais où est-ce qu'il est, c'est pas vrai ? »

Lorsqu'elle le vit enfin, passant par les grandes grilles de fer forgé, elle avança d'un pas décidé vers le jeune homme et le tira furieusement par le bras, sous les regards étonnés de Lucy et d'Eustache.

« Bianca… Bianca s'il te plaît, tu vas abîmer ma chemise, insista Edmund en souriant.

-Ta… chemise ? Tu veux savoir à quel point ta chemise m'importe peu en ce moment même ? » s'écria-t-elle.

Ils étaient dans un coin reculé de la cour, encore déserte à cette heure-ci. Bianca fit tout de même bien attention à ne pas parler fort lorsqu'elle interrogea son ami :

« J'ai passé tout le week-end à me demander si tu m'avais vraiment prise pour une… demeurée, ou si ce que tu racontais était la vérité. Et figure-toi que même quarante-huit heures après, j'ai quand même des doutes sur ta santé mentale. Ou la mienne, ça reste encore à voir…

-Ecoute… je sais que pour toi, tout ceci est vraiment dingue, mais il faut que tu me croies ! Narnia existe vraiment, d'accord ? La sorcière blanche, Aslan, les batailles… mes batailles, celles que Peter et moi avons menées, elles sont bien réelles.

-Mais ce n'est pas… logique ! soutint la jeune blonde. Enfin, un monde dans une armoire ! Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point c'est délirant ?

-Je ne suis pas fou, tu le sais très bien, s'énerva Edmund. Ecoute, ça ne sert à rien de discuter, ce n'est pas en parlant que tu me croiras. Cette armoire qui est chez toi… si j'ai bien compris, c'est la jumelle de celle qui se trouvait chez le professeur Kirke. Nous sommes allés à Narnia de cette façon avec mon frère et mes sœurs, alors… peut-être que si tu y allais… »

Au moment où il termina sa phrase, il sentit qu'il était allé trop loin. Bianca avait l'air de vouloir l'assassiner ou de s'allonger par terre et ne plus bouger pour le restant de ses jours, au choix. Son ami, son seul ami ici, lui demandait de rentrer dans une armoire pour arriver dans je ne sais quel pays imaginaire et magique. Elle préféra couper court à la discussion avant de définitivement perdre l'esprit, et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers leur salle de classe pour une heure de biologie. La journée s'écoula sans qu'ils n'évoquent de nouveau Narnia, et la semaine continua sur la même lancée, au plus grand soulagement de Bianca.

Le vendredi après-midi, tandis qu'ils lisaient tous les deux assis sur un banc de l'école, Bianca se mit à réfléchir à toute allure sur le sujet. Edmund remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêtée de lire, et lui demanda ce qui se passait :

« Eh bien… tu dis qu'il est possible d'aller à… Narnia, en allant dans cette armoire. Alors pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec moi ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit… je ne pense pas que cela marcherait avec moi, car je suis devenu trop âgé.

-C'est totalement stupide, remarqua-t-elle. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, la première fois que tu en es reparti, tu étais adulte, non ? Alors pourquoi serais-tu trop vieux alors que tu n'as que dix-sept ans ?

-Hum… je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer, admit-il. C'est vrai que c'est assez compliqué…

-Mais j'y pense, là-bas, tu étais roi ? Et en plus de cela, tu étais déjà adulte ! Tu étais marié, dis ? »

Edmund fut surpris par ce changement brusque de conversation. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cela avec quiconque, même pas avec Lucy et les autres, quand bien même cela les avait beaucoup marqué.

« Je ne me suis jamais marié. J'ai… connu une femme, cependant, admit-il avec amertume.

-Comment s'appelait-elle ?

-Diana. Quand je l'ai rencontrée, je venais d'avoir vingt ans, cela faisait déjà plus d'une dizaine d'années que nous étions rois et reines, et nous avions réussis à nous habituer à notre nouvelle vie. On se voyait souvent, elle et moi, elle était très douce et gentille. Tous me respectaient et m'obéissaient, mais elle, elle savait me remettre à ma juste place quand le poids de ma couronne me faisait oublier qui j'étais au fond de moi.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ? demanda Bianca, pensive. Tu semblais heureux, à Narnia.

-Nous ne l'avons pas choisi. Durant une chasse, Lucy a remarqué un vieux souvenir, un détail de notre passé. Ce détail, c'était le réverbère qui se trouvait à l'entrée du royaume, juste derrière les portes de l'armoire. Nous sommes repassés de l'autre côté sans le vouloir, et nous avons perdus vingt ans de notre vie en une seconde. C'est très dur de vivre dans la peau d'un enfant de neuf ans quand on en avait presque trente quelques minutes auparavant. » expliqua-t-il, le regard triste.

A cet instant précis, tandis que Bianca l'observait, elle vit le roi à travers les traits d'Edmund. Dans sa mâchoire qui se crispait de rancœur, dans ses yeux sombres qui avaient l'air d'avoir tout vu et tout vécu. Il n'était pas qu'un adolescent comme les autres, il était bien plus que cela. Il avait vécu bien plus de choses que n'importe qui dans cette ville, et elle ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée.

« Vient chez moi demain. »

Edmund tourna la tête vers elle, ayant retrouvé un air un peu moins triste.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Je veux essayer de passer dans cette armoire, déclara-t-elle. Je te fais confiance, je te crois. Ce que tu viens de m'avouer… personne ne peut inventer quelque chose de pareil, et en parler avec autant d'ardeur. Si cela échoue, eh bien, tant pis, mais si on arrive à passer… »

Elle le regardait avec un grand sourire, pensant que cette nouvelle allait lui faire plaisir. Ses espoirs retombèrent bien vite, lorsque le brun se releva brusquement.

« Bianca… ça ne fonctionnera pas. Si je n'arrive pas à passer, cela va m'enfoncer encore plus dans mon dépit, et si on arrive à y aller… le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon, à Narnia. On se retrouvera peut-être dans un endroit totalement différent, les gens ne se souviendront peut-être même pas de moi… ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

La jolie blonde se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Elle mordit l'intérieur de sa joue tout en fixant le sol, ce qui alerta Edmund :

« Oh, non. Non non non, tu arrêtes ça tout de suite ! prévint-il.

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Tu arrêtes de réfléchir à un moyen de me convaincre. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cela. En vérité, il la connaissait trop bien. Elle rangea son livre et se leva, en faisant mine d'abandonner. Edmund se leva également pour la suivre, tandis qu'elle disait d'un ton faussement déçu :

« Eh bien, tant pis. J'irai donc seule dans cette armoire. Peut-être qu'en arrivant là-bas, je me ferai dévorer par un lion géant, ou peut-être que des nains armés de massues viendront m'attaquer, sans personne pour m'indiquer les bonnes manières à adopter face à une clique de nains sanguinaires… tant pis. »

Derrière elle, Edmund s'était arrêté, bras croisés, un sourire aux lèvres. _Elle est vraiment impossible_ , pensa-t-il.

« Si tu croises une clique de nains sanguinaires, oublie les bonnes manières et assommes-en le plus possible avec ce que tu trouves à proximité, expliqua-t-il. Et à deux, on y arrivera mieux.

-Tu vas venir ? »

Elle s'était retournée vers lui, une lueur d'espoir brillant dans ses yeux bleus. En la voyant ainsi, comment pouvait-il refuser ? Et après tout, s'il lui restait une dernière chance d'aller à Narnia, il devait la saisir. Il acquiesça, ce qui fit exploser de joie la jeune fille. Trop heureuse, elle sauta dans les bras d'Edmund, qui se mit à grogner en lui disant qu'elle l'étouffait.

« Excuse-moi, dit-elle en se reculant. Alors, demain ? Vers quinze heures ?

-D'accord.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Je te le promets. »

Tandis qu'ils sortaient pour rejoindre Lucy et Eustache, Bianca évoqua la possibilité de les prévenir également pour qu'ils les accompagnent. Edmund y réfléchit rapidement avant de dire qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée.

« Pourquoi cela ? demanda-t-elle.

-Pour Eustache, ce ne serait pas gênant, mais je ne pense pas qu'emmener Lucy serait une bonne chose. Elle… elle a eu beaucoup de mal à revenir de Narnia, et les deux fois où on y est retourné, c'était encore pire au retour. La première fois, elle a eu un mari. Elle pensait pouvoir fuir la guerre, pouvoir vivre à Narnia pour toujours… quand la vérité l'a rattrapée, elle ne l'a pas bien vécu du tout. Elle avait été tellement heureuse. Si on lui annonce qu'un aller pour Narnia est possible et que cela ne fonctionne pas… je n'ai pas envie de la faire souffrir.

-Tu tiens beaucoup à elle, remarqua Bianca.

-Plus que tout, admit Edmund. On ferait mieux d'y aller.»

Ils rejoignirent les deux autres et attendirent encore Jill en discutant. Bianca ne disait pas grand-chose. Elle observait discrètement Lucy, cette jolie jeune fille de quinze ans, en l'imaginant adulte, mariée, avec une couronne sur la tête. Il est vrai qu'elle semblait très mature à côté des jeunes filles de son âge, et que sa posture démontrait une grande vaillance. Au fond d'elle, Bianca ne put qu'admirer la force des enfants Pevensie, pour avoir réussi à revenir dans ce monde en tant qu'enfants et d'avoir continué à vivre sans broncher, en supportant les brimades d'autres adultes qui n'avaient aucune idée de face à qui ils se trouvaient. Lorsqu'elle leur dit à tous au revoir, elle était encore plongée dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à toute cette histoire.

Edmund, de son côté, fit comme si de rien n'était face à sa famille, même s'il était impatient d'être au lendemain. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait retrouvé un peu d'espoir. En préparant ses affaires pour le lendemain, il mit sa lampe de poche dans son sac, en souvenir de ses anciennes aventures aux côtés de Caspian, son frère de cœur. En se couchant ce soir-là, il ressentait une certaine appréhension. Il préférait ne pas se faire d'illusions, et s'endormit lourdement, ses espoirs enfouis au fond de lui.

* * *

Elle inspira un grand coup.

« La voilà. »

Edmund et Bianca faisaient face à la grande armoire de l'étage, le cœur battant. Ils avaient passé la nuit à se tourner et à se retourner en attendant ce moment, et maintenant qu'ils étaient face au bois dur de l'armoire, leurs espoirs semblaient faiblir.

« C'est exactement la même que chez monsieur Digory, avoua Edmund. C'est impressionnant ! »

Il tourna autour pendant quelques minutes, observant les détails sculptés dans le bois de pommier. Il y reconnut plusieurs symboles des différentes îles qu'il avait visitées, comme Felimath ou Avra. Des faunes étaient représentés en train de danser, et cela lui rappela monsieur Tumnus, l'ami que Lucy avait rencontré en arrivant pour la première fois dans la Lande du Réverbère. Il revint vers Bianca, la tête emplie de souvenirs, et tout en resserrant la lanière de son sac, il lui demanda :

« Prête ?

-Prête si tu es prêt. »


	5. Chapitre 4

**DISCLAIMER** : L'œuvre originale appartient à CS Lewis. En revanche, cette fanfiction est à moi, merci de ne pas plagier.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Je n'y crois pas que cela n'ait pas fonctionné… »

Bianca faisait les cent pas, soucieuse. Edmund, quant à lui, était assis par terre le visage interdit. En effet, leur plan n'avait pas fonctionné. Une fois à l'intérieur et après de nombreuses hésitations, le seul bois présent pour les accueillir ne fut que celui du fond de l'armoire en question. En sentant la plaque sous ses mains, derrière les manteaux et vestes de cuir, Edmund n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde déception. _C'est fini_ , avait-il pensé en son for intérieur.

« Edmund… ça va ? » demanda Bianca, inquiète.

Elle s'était agenouillée auprès de lui et avait posé sa main sur le genou du jeune garçon. Elle le regardait, mais celui-ci semblait plongé dans la contemplation du parquet.

« Edmund, réponds-moi. Je suis navrée de t'avoir forcé à venir… je sais que ça doit être…

-Ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui devrait m'en vouloir, je n'aurais jamais du te parler de tout cela… maintenant tu vas avoir encore plus de mal à me faire confiance.

-Au contraire. Je le vois bien, Edmund. Je le vois que ce n'est pas un mensonge. »

Il releva les yeux vers elle, et pour la première fois depuis ses neuf ans, une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil. Il l'essuya précipitamment, refusant de montrer une quelconque faiblesse devant Bianca. Narnia lui serait fermé pour toujours, et il devait se faire une raison.

Ils terminèrent l'après-midi en jouant aux cartes, Bianca essayant de redonner le sourire à son ami, sans grand succès. Lorsqu'il repartit chez lui, la jeune fille était encore plus troublée. Pourquoi cette armoire n'avait-elle rien fait ? N'avait-elle aucun pouvoir par rapport à sa 'jumelle' ? Etait-ce à cause d'Edmund ? Elle ne savait quoi penser. Pour essayer d'en savoir plus, elle décida de poser discrètement quelques questions à sa mère sur cette fameuse armoire.

« L'armoire du haut ? Pourquoi veux-tu savoir d'où elle nous vient ?

-Oh, euh… »

 _Trouve une excuse, vite !_

« Les dessins qui s'y trouvaient m'ont interpelé. Je crois que l'un d'eux se trouvait dans mon livre d'histoire, ou de latin, je ne sais plus trop. Alors je me demandais…

-Tu sais, je n'en connais pas grand-chose non plus, admit sa mère qui continuait de s'affairer dans la cuisine. Ta grand-tante Polly nous l'a léguée lorsqu'elle a quitté sa maison de campagne, ça ainsi qu'une myriade d'autres meubles encombrants. Elle nous a demandé d'en prendre soin, car elle provenait d'un « grand voyage fabuleux » qu'elle avait fait dans sa jeunesse, dans une ville appelée Nira, ou Randia, je ne sais plus trop…

-Narnia ? suggéra Bianca.

-Sans doute. Seulement, toute la famille a toujours pensé que ta tante était un peu, comment dire… saugrenue ? Du moins, très imaginative. Au point qu'elle a inventé tout un monde d'animaux parlant et de faunes et je ne sais quelles autres créatures étranges. Trêve de plaisanteries ! Mets donc la table, Bianca. C'est bientôt prêt. »

La jeune fille mit ces révélations dans un coin de sa tête pour ne pas paraître trop étrange devant sa mère. Les deux histoires concordaient parfaitement, et Bianca savait maintenant que sa grand-tante un peu folle avait en fait toute sa tête. Elle mangea son repas calmement, comme à l'accoutumée, et se précipita dans sa chambre une fois la vaisselle terminée.

Le soleil était couché depuis déjà quelques heures que Bianca pensait toujours à Narnia. Cette idée l'obsédait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer. Elle qui était d'une nature plutôt logique, la présence de cet autre monde remettait en cause tout ce en quoi elle avait toujours cru. Lorsque Bianca était petite, elle n'avait eu droit aux contes qu'un court moment de sa vie. Ces derniers avaient rapidement été remplacés par des histoires réalistes, étant donné que madame Brenner trouvait les contes « mauvais pour les enfants et pour leur développement en tant qu'adultes ». Si Bianca avait évoqué quoi que ce soit de cette histoire avec sa mère, cette dernière l'aurait sûrement enfermée à double tour dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et aurait probablement traqué Edmund pour qu'il s'éloigne le plus possible de sa fille chérie.

La jolie blonde coiffait ses cheveux pensivement, regardant par la fenêtre. Elle réfléchissait activement à une solution pour rendre Edmund heureux à nouveau. Ce dernier avait eu l'air si dépité en partant qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Elle se coucha finalement bien plus tard que prévu et s'endormit après un long moment d'un sommeil lourd.

Elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit trempée de sueur, à cause d'un mauvais rêve dont elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir. Incapable de se rendormir, et poussée par sa gorge asséchée, elle décida de se lever discrètement pour aller boire un verre d'eau à la cuisine.

« Ce n'est encore pas cette nuit que je vais bien dormir » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle termina son verre et le déposa dans l'évier avant de remonter les escaliers dans le but d'aller dormir. Seulement, lorsqu'elle arriva sur le palier du premier étage, quelque chose attira son attention. Portée par ses pieds, elle monta le second escalier et se trouva de nouveau face à l'armoire de sa grand-tante Polly.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bianca…_ pensait-elle tout en ouvrant la porte de l'armoire _. Retourne dormir, sinon lundi tu vas encore somnoler pendant le cours de Mr. Denkel._

Encore portée par une force incontrôlée, elle posa un pied sur le bois frais de l'armoire et y grimpa. De la même façon que dans l'après-midi, elle se fraya un passage parmi les vestes et manteaux divers, toussant à cause des volutes de poussières qui s'y étaient nichés. Cependant, le trajet lui parut un peu plus long que cet après-midi. L'air également semblait plus chaud que dans sa maison, et une lumière étrange faisait son apparition quelque part devant elle. Brusquement, elle se retrouva à marcher sur de la terre, ce qui fut plutôt désagréable puisqu'elle se trouvait pieds nus. De plus, sa main qui suivait auparavant la paroi de l'armoire tomba brusquement dans le vide avant de toucher le tronc d'un arbre sur sa droite.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que… »

Après une dizaine de pas, elle se retrouva au milieu d'une clairière ensoleillée entourée d'arbres, ce qui la mit dans un état de mutisme temporaire. Tandis qu'elle effleurait les feuilles des buissons pour s'assurer de leur véracité, des oiseaux gazouillaient de branches en branches, certains s'arrêtant pour l'observer.

Après s'être habituée à cette luminosité et avoir noté dans sa tête l'endroit d'où elle venait, un bruit attira son attention au-dessus de sa tête :

« Un réverbère dans une forêt ? »

En effet, un vieux réverbère brûlait au centre de la clairière, étouffé par le lierre et les fleurs ayant pris le dessus sur sa structure métallique. Bianca tourna autour et continua de se promener à travers la clairière, qui était plutôt grande.

« Aïe ! Aoutch… brindilles de m… aïe ! »

Elle essayait de marcher sur les endroits revêtus de mousse ou d'herbe, mais les brindilles semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à s'en prendre à sa plante de pied. Cependant, elle fut plutôt contente de voir le beau temps, étant vêtue de façon très légère. Alors qu'elle continuait son exploration, encore bouche bée, elle s'arrêta brusquement en entendant des voix murmurer non loin d'elle :

« Qui est là ?

-Non mais tu la vois, dans sa petite robe bleue ? fit remarquer une voix plutôt féminine. Les nymphes n'ont plus aucune décence de nos jours…

-Roh, mais quelle rabat-joie !

-Qui est là ? répéta Bianca, inquiète. Montrez-vous !

-Gna gna gna, qu'est-ce qu'elle a la petite nymphe ? Elle est pas rassurée de se balader toute seule ?

-Oh, arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Rifk ! rétorqua l'autre voix, plutôt aigue. Nous sommes juste à côté de vous, mademoiselle. Là, juste là ! »

Bianca tourna sur elle-même à plusieurs reprises, vraiment apeurée cette fois-ci. Elle qui ne croyait pas aux fantômes, elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise face à ces voix invisibles. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, elle vit deux petits écureuils sur une branche à côté de sa tête, dont l'un levait la patte bien haut :

« Tu vois ?

-AAAAAAAAH ! »

Bianca avait sursauté et hurlé si fort que tous les oiseaux s'étaient enfuis à tire d'aile. La dénommée Rifk, surprise par la réaction de Bianca, avait dérapé de sa branche et était maintenant agrippée à une grosse feuille, à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Non mais ça va pas de faire des frayeurs pareilles aux gens ? hurlait Rifk de sa petite voix. T'as jamais vu d'écureuils parlant, ma parole ?

-Non, admit Bianca, encore sous le choc.

-Comment ça, non ? »

L'autre écureuil était partie aider son amie à se relever, avant de retourner vers la jeune fille pour discuter.

« Mais… d'où viens-tu pour ne jamais avoir vu de Narniens ? Une nymphe comme toi devrait au moins…

-Je… je ne suis pas une nymphe, indiqua Bianca. Je suis une fille.

-Ouais, une fille bien trop dévêtue pour se promener dans les bois, si tu veux mon avis !

-Roh, vas-tu te taire, Rifk ! la sermonna son amie. Je m'appelle Kira, et je te souhaite donc la bienvenue à Narnia. »

Abasourdie, Bianca tomba à genoux au beau milieu des feuilles mortes et des brindilles. Ignorant la douleur dans ses tibias, elle murmura ce nom, qu'elle avait tant entendu de la bouche d'Edmund, comme si le fait de le dire le rendait plus réel.

« Narnia… je suis à Narnia ! J'y suis arrivé ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en se relevant, euphorique. Oh mon dieu… »

Sur leur branche, Kira et Rifk observaient la jeune fille d'un air intrigué. Cette dernière leva ses petits yeux au ciel, avant de murmurer quelques commentaires désobligeants que Kira lui reprocha de nouveau.

« Quand je vais dire ça à Edmund ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Oh non, quand je vais dire ça à Edmund… il va être anéanti !

-Qui est ce Edmund ? demanda Kira, qui s'était perchée sur une autre branche pour s'approcher de la jeune fille.

-Mon ami. Il est déjà venu ici plusieurs fois, mais… il ne peut plus revenir désormais. Un certain Aslan lui aurait dit qu'il était trop vieux pour reve… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Les deux petites créatures douées de paroles avaient lâché un cri suraiguë en entendant ce nom, et s'était empressées de lui dire de se taire.

« Ça ne va pas bien de dire de telles choses ici, jeune imprudente ? s'écria Rifk, totalement furieuse. Tu veux nous faire tuer ou quoi ? Je te l'avais dit Kira, cette nymphe ne va nous apporter que des problèmes.

-Je ne suis pas une… roh, laissez tomber. Kira, pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi ne faut-il pas prononcer ce nom ? »

Kira semblait hésitante à lui expliquer, incitée par Rifk à s'en aller. Cependant, elle prit son courage à deux pattes et demanda à Bianca la permission de venir sur son épaule pour pouvoir le lui dire à voix basse :

« Je… nous ne sommes pas censés dire le nom de tu-sais-qui, à vrai dire… c'est interdit.

-Exactement ! C'est pour ça qu'on ferait mieux de déguerpir ! s'exclama Rifk, maintenant assise sur une branche les bras croisés.

-Disons que… Narnia n'est plus exactement comme avant. Cair Paravel, la cité royale, a été mise à sac par une Jinn extrêmement puissante, il y a une dizaine d'années de cela. Elle se nomme Jonnahandil, et a à ses côtés les pires créatures que cette terre n'ait jamais conçues. Elle a interdit à tous les habitants de prononcer le nom de tu-sais-de-qui-je-veux-parler depuis qu'elle a banni celui-ci. Dorénavant, elle règne ici d'une main de fer, certains disent qu'elle est encore plus puissante et terrible que la reine Jadis, cette sorcière Blanche qui a régné il y a plus d'un millénaire…

-La sorcière Blanche ? Celle qui a vécu avant l'âge d'or de Narnia ? demanda Bianca, en se remémorant les histoires d'Edmund.

-Exact, affirma Rifk, maintenant absorbée par cette histoire. Je croyais que tu n'étais jamais venue à Narnia avant ?

-En effet, je n'étais jamais venue, mais… disons que j'en connais un petit rayon. Cette reine, Jana…héril ?

-Jonnahandil, corrigea Kira. Elle est absolument affreuse. Ses propres armées ont peur d'elle. Les humains ainsi que la majorité des Narniens ont du se cacher, après que le roi Erlian ait été chassé du trône. On raconte qu'il est encore captif de la reine, d'autres racontent qu'il a été tué. »

Bianca mit un certain temps à digérer toutes ces informations. Une sorcière maléfique et dangereuse, les humains et Narniens obligés de se cacher, et le grand lion incapable de les sauver. Cela lui donnait l'impression que Narnia n'était plus aussi beau qu'Edmund le lui avait décrit. Elle voulut poser d'autres questions à Rifk et Kira, quand des bruits de branches cassés ainsi que des voix se firent entendre derrière elles, à quelques centaines de mètres. La jeune blonde se mit à paniquer : et si ces créatures étaient du côté de Jonnahandil ? Elle ne souhaitait pas que son premier voyage à Narnia se solde par un décès à cause d'une sorcière quelconque.

« Kira, on doit déguerpir d'ici, et vite ! chuchota Rifk de sa petite voix. Ils nous ont retrouvées.

-Tu sauras retrouver ton chemin ? » demanda le petit écureuil à Bianca.

Celle-ci hocha la tête avant de leur dire au revoir, et se précipita le plus discrètement possible vers l'autre bout de la clairière, en direction de son armoire. Elle espérait ne pas avoir oublié où en était l'entrée, et courut de toutes ses forces pour se sortir de cette situation. Tandis qu'elle passait devant le réverbère, elle entendit derrière elle des voix gutturales et rauques :

« Il y avait quelqu'un ici… il faut la retrouver ! »

La jeune fille retrouva le passage et pria intérieurement pour que ces créatures ne puissent pas passer à travers ce portail. La présence des gros manteaux contre sa peau la rassura, et sentir le bois de l'armoire remplacer la terre de la forêt sous ses pieds acheva de la soulager. Lorsqu'elle claqua la porte de l'armoire derrière elle, elle était à bout de souffle, et prit cinq minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions. Assise contre le mur, elle fixait les battants de l'armoire, prête à voir les portes s'ouvrir brusquement pour laisser apparaître une armée de monstres effrayants, accompagnés d'une femme incroyablement belle mais dangereuse.

Lorsqu'elle partit se recoucher, bien au chaud dans ses draps, le sommeil la gagna rapidement jusqu'au lendemain matin. Alors que sa mère l'appelait en bas des escaliers pour qu'elle se lève et qu'elle aille au lycée, elle pensait avoir rêvé. Après tout, Edmund lui en avait tellement parlé qu'elle avait dû imaginer tout ceci durant son sommeil, ces écureuils parlant et cette forêt grouillante de créatures surnaturelles. Ce n'est qu'en retrouvant de la terre sur ses genoux et une feuille dans ses cheveux qu'elle comprit qu'elle y était vraiment allé. Et à cet instant, elle réalisa que Narnia était bien réel.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis dans les commentaires, et à suivre ma fanfiction pour être informé de la sortie des prochains chapitres !

Je voudrais aussi remercier tous ceux qui ont déjà commenté cette fiction auparavant, merci de votre soutien !

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée/soirée et vous dis à bientôt pour la suite.

- _Delenya_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Rappel** : L'œuvre de base appartient à CS Lewis, mais cette fiction est de moi. Merci de ne pas plagier.

* * *

« Non, Bianca c'est hors de question, fit Edmund pour clore le débat. Tu as bien vu comment cela s'est passé, c'est totalement inutile que nous essayions de nouveau.

-Mais Edmund, crois-moi, j'y suis allée ! Parce que je croyais en ce que tu m'avais dit ! Peut-être que tu n'y crois simplement pas assez ? »

Edmund soupira et plongea son regard dans celui de son amie : elle semblait déterminée, et cela était dur pour lui de résister. S'il le pouvait, il irait chaque jour dans cette maudite armoire jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'emmène de nouveau vers Narnia. Seulement, chaque tentative infructueuse était un coup supplémentaire qui s'occupait d'achever son moral. Il avait mis tellement de temps à s'adapter à ce monde qu'il ne savait pas s'il pourrait le refaire une fois encore.

« Edmund… commença Bianca. Ils sont en danger. Le prince a été capturé, et les Narniens sont tous terrorisés par une sorte de sorcière maléfique…

-Une sorcière ? »

A ce mot, Edmund s'était crispé plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. La seule sorcière qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer lui avait infligé tellement de souffrances qu'il préférait les éviter dorénavant. Cependant, il réfléchit à tout cela : même ici, à Londres, il restait un roi de Narnia. Quand on est roi ou reine de Narnia, on le reste toute notre vie. Et d'après les dires de Bianca, son peuple était de nouveau face à un grand danger.

Le jeune homme prit sa tête entre ses mains et souffla longuement, réfléchissant à un moyen de se sortir de ce dilemme.

« Si je t'accompagne une dernière fois, commença-t-il, je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus jamais me forcer à y aller, peu importe ce qu'il se passe.

-Je te le promets, Edmund. »

Bianca essaya de cacher sa joie, même si cela semblait difficile. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre, et c'était maintenant sa dernière chance. Elle devait faire en sorte qu'Edmund soit assez confiant pour retourner à Narnia, cet endroit qui lui avait tant manqué.

Ils terminèrent l'heure d'histoire à écouter leur cours, même si le fait d'avoir passé une demi-heure à discuter et à négocier n'aidait pas beaucoup à la compréhension de celui-ci. Lorsqu'ils quittèrent enfin le lycée, Bianca donna rendez-vous à Edmund le lendemain après-midi, comme la première fois qu'ils avaient essayés. Alors qu'elle le quittait pour rentrer chez elle, celui-ci la retint et la remercia chaleureusement pour tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour lui.

Après une longue nuit agitée, la blonde était fin prête pour ce voyage. Elle s'était vêtue très simplement, d'une chemise et d'une vieille jupe qui ne risquait rien à être abîmée, et attendit avec impatience l'arrivée d'Edmund. Dehors, la pluie cinglait les carreaux de la maison, tandis que le vent soufflait avec violence dans les arbres de la rue principale. Elle s'assit sur la banquette qui se trouvait en dessous de la fenêtre, et se mit à lire pour patienter. Le bruit de la pluie l'aidait toujours à lire.

Elle était tellement impatiente que le temps passa plus vite que prévu, et Edmund arriva avant même qu'elle ne puisse terminer un chapitre. Cathryn jeta à sa fille un regard entendu avant de quitter la pièce, qui signifiait très clairement : « si ce garçon pose ne serait-ce qu'une main sur toi, cela se terminera mal pour lui. »

Bianca rassura sa mère discrètement et ferma la porte, avant de faire face à Edmund :

« Tu es prêt ? »

Celui-ci soupira, avant de hocher la tête.

« Je sais que c'est compliqué, Edmund, commença Bianca. Mais si tu n'as pas confiance, alors…

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai confiance cette fois-ci. Mais tu vas devoir m'aider. »

La jeune fille approuva et lui adressa un sourire, avant de monter à l'étage avec lui. L'armoire n'avait pas bougée, ni changée, pourtant Bianca sentait quelque chose de différent qui en émanait. Elle ne saurait dire comment, mais elle sentait la magie s'en échapper, comme une douce fragrance parfumant l'air environnant.

Celle-ci tendit sa main à Edmund, avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'armoire. Juste avant d'y entrer, elle lui donna un dernier conseil :

« Tu devrais… tu devrais fermer les yeux. Ce sera peut-être plus simple ? »

Edmund décida de suivre sa recommandation, et alors qu'il sentait la main de Bianca attraper la sienne, il ferma ses paupières. Malheureusement, Bianca étant plus petite que le jeune homme, elle ne pensa pas à le prévenir de se baisser, Edmund se tapa donc la tête contre le haut de l'armoire en y entrant :

« Aïe… heureusement que tu es là pour me conseiller, en effet, dit-il en se massant la tête.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, pouffa-t-elle en le regardant. Je n'avais pas pensé au fait que tu étais aussi grand. On y va ? »

Il hocha la tête, et prit une profonde inspiration. La porte derrière lui se referma dans un claquement sourd, et les manteaux et divers vêtements qui frôlaient ses bras lors de son passage lui donnaient des frissons. Intérieurement, il avait peur. Peur d'échouer une nouvelle fois, et d'être à jamais coincé dans ce monde. Mais d'après les dires de Bianca, son peuple avait besoin d'aide. Tandis qu'il faisait des petits pas à la suite de son amie, ce n'était plus Edmund l'adolescent tranquille et silencieux qui s'avançait, mais Edmund le Juste, grand roi de l'âge d'or de Narnia prêt à défendre son peuple contre n'importe quel péril.

Il avait l'impression que le sol changeait sous ses pieds, et que l'air était plus pur. Devant lui, il sentit Bianca se retourner et serrer sa main avec force, lui demandant d'ouvrir les yeux : et alors Edmund fut ébloui. Ebloui par les rayons du soleil, ébloui par le vert éclatant des arbres, ébloui par le sourire resplendissant de la jeune blonde, tellement fière d'avoir réussie à passer avec Edmund.

En voyant tout ceci, il se crut dans un rêve. Tout semblait si brillant, si irréel… mais Bianca était là, à ses côtés, et son corps ressentait la chaleur du soleil, le rafraîchissement de la brise.

« Je suis rentré », dit-il en un souffle. « Je dois être en train de rêver… »

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose lui pincer fortement l'arrière du bras, ce qui le fit lâcher un petit cri. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Bianca avec un sourire aux lèvres :

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

-Pour te montrer que ce n'est pas un rêve, pardi ! »

Alors qu'il allait rétorquer quelque chose, une lumière étrange attira son regard un peu plus loin. Perdue au milieu du lierre grimpant, la flamme d'un réverbère brûlait ardemment.

« D'habitude, nous… nous arrivions de l'autre côté de la clairière, expliqua Edmund. Juste là-bas, entre ces deux buissons.

-Donc si on y allait… tu crois qu'on se retrouverait chez le professeur Digory ?

-Je suppose que oui, mais ce n'est pas moi qui irait vérifier ! Je veux passer le plus de temps possible ici. »

Il faisait très beau, ce jour-là. Le soleil était à son zénith, et l'herbe semblait plus verte que la dernière fois où Bianca était venue. Ils marchaient vers les bois, tranquillement, profitant de cette atmosphère nouvelle, magique.

« Bianca, je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais réussi à revenir ici.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu me revaudras ça plus tard, monsieur pessimisme ! »

Bianca fit demi-tour d'un air moqueur, et alors que le jeune homme allait rétorquer qu'il n'était pas un monsieur pessimiste, il reçut un choc puissant à l'arrière du genou, le faisant tomber en avant. Alors qu'il allait donner un coup de coude en arrière pour se défendre, il sentit le froid d'une lame bien affutée se placer sous sa gorge, tandis qu'un bras puissant lui tenait la tête, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger.

« Edmund ?! »

Bianca s'était retournée, impuissante, et avait les yeux écarquillés de peur et d'incompréhension.

« Bianca… sauve-toi ! » lâcha Edmund d'une voix étouffée.

Un homme passa sur la droite du jeune homme et prit le bras de Bianca avec force, la tirant vers lui, avant de dire à leur intention :

« Oh, non non non, ton amie n'ira nulle part, prévint-il d'une voix éraillée. Et toi non plus, d'ailleurs. »

Après un rapide coup d'œil, Edmund repéra l'épée coincée dans le fourreau de son assaillant, et décida de passer à l'action : il mordit violemment l'avant-bras poilu qui le retenait prisonnier quelques secondes auparavant, déclenchant ainsi un cri rauque, et il retira l'épée du fourreau de son adversaire, profitant du temps de réaction de celui-ci pour l'assommer d'un coup de pommeau dans le crâne.

L'homme qui détenait Bianca la poussa violemment sur le sol et dégaina à son tour une lourde lame en acier, qu'il assena avec force contre celle d'Edmund. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups, celui-ci essayant de se défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais son manque d'entraînement se faisait clairement ressentir : la lame était trop lourde pour lui, et ses coups trop lents. Après quelques minutes qui parurent interminables pour le jeune homme, son adversaire finit par le désarmer, et il dut se rendre.

En à peine quelques minutes, il venait déjà de signer non seulement sa perte, mais également celle de Bianca. Alors qu'il la cherchait du regard, celle-ci semblait introuvable. Devant lui, l'homme pointait les deux lames contre son torse, le dévisageant d'un regard mauvais.

« Il semble que tu aies perdu, petit homme, dit-il de sa voix désagréable. D'habitude, je n'aime pas tuer pour le plaisir, mais puisque tu m'as fait saigner, je me dois de te… »

Sa phrase resta en suspens tandis qu'il tombait la tête la première, assommé. Derrière l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant l'assaillant, Bianca brandissait bien haut une grosse pierre, à bout de souffle. Une fois assurée que son ennemi était hors d'état de nuire, elle jeta son arme sur le côté avant de s'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me disais, déjà ? Que Narnia était… un pays merveilleux, où tout le monde était très gentil ? »

Edmund lui jeta un regard désolé, et récupéra les deux épées. En observant ses assaillants, il vit que le premier à être tombé n'était non pas un homme mais un faune, mi-homme mi-bouc, à la carrure très impressionnante.

« C'est vraiment très étrange, dit Edmund. Les faunes ne sont pas des guerriers, habituellement, ils sont même plutôt pacifiques. Ils sont du genre à danser autour d'un feu en jouant de la flûte plutôt que d'agresser des inconnus dans les forêts.

-J'aurais préféré la première solution, c'est vrai, avoua Bianca avec un faux rire.

-Mais tu saignes ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle précipitamment et passa sa main sur son front, essuyant ainsi pas mal de sang qui dégoulinait dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle recula sa tête avec un petit « aïe », avant de dire que ce n'était rien.

« Je me suis tapé la tête quand il m'a poussé, expliqua-t-elle. Ne t'en fais pas, ça va vite passer. Je n'ai déjà plus mal. »

Alors qu'elle se levait du sol et essayait de marcher pour montrer ses dires, la douleur la rattrapa et sa tête se mit à tourner, des points noirs apparaissant dans son champ de vision. Edmund la soutint avant qu'elle ne tombe, et la pria de rester assise jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Pendant ce temps, il retira les poignards qui ceignaient les ceintures du faune et de l'homme, en gardant un pour lui et donnant le second à Bianca.

« J'aimerais que tu n'aies pas à t'en servir, mais visiblement, les choses se sont gâtées à Narnia. Evite de te couper, d'accord ? »

Malgré sa faiblesse, elle lui assena tout de même une tape sur la tête pour montrer son mécontentement. Il retourna auprès des deux corps et récupéra les bottes de l'homme pour être plus à l'aise, ainsi que sa ceinture et son fourreau pour y ranger sa nouvelle épée.

Ils n'avaient rien d'autres sur eux, aussi Edmund décida de les attacher à un arbre avec la corde qu'il avait prise dans son sac, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas les suivre en se réveillant. Il les tira par les bras jusqu'à un gros chêne et commença par leur attacher les mains.

« Pourquoi avais-tu une corde là-dedans ? demanda Bianca, appuyant avec sa manche sur le haut de son crâne.

-Pour attacher des gens comme eux, grimper une falaise, faire un piège, n'importe quoi ! dit-il en faisant maintenant plusieurs tours autour des deux hommes et du tronc de l'arbre. C'est toujours utile d'avoir ce genre de choses dans son sac.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as pris d'autre ?

-Ma lampe torche, des allumettes, une gourde d'eau, quelques gâteaux secs… j'espérais trouver un lieu accueillant pour manger, mais malheureusement, je crois que l'on va devoir chasser. »

Bianca cacha son air de dégoût : elle n'avait jamais aimé la chasse, et n'était pas très friande de viande. Sa tête la lançait terriblement, et ils allaient apparemment devoir marcher un sacré moment pour s'éloigner de ces deux-là, d'autant plus qu'ils pouvaient être accompagnés par d'autres personnes ou créatures.

L'homme, dont l'arrière du crâne avait enfin arrêté de saigner, avait les oreilles et le nez qui frétillaient, tandis qu'un râle rauque sortait de sa bouche. Bianca allait récupérer sa pierre pour lui donner un nouveau coup, mais Edmund la devança et lui donna un grand coup de poing dans le nez, l'envoyant pour une nouvelle heure de sommeil. Tandis qu'il se massait les phalanges avec une expression de douleur, Bianca lui demanda :

« Tu t'es beaucoup battu, auparavant ?

-Ici, ou dans la vraie vie ?

-Les deux, choisit-elle.

-Quand je suis rentré de Narnia, j'avais beaucoup de mal à accepter ma nouvelle condition d'enfant. Les gens me traitaient comme ils me voyaient, alors que j'avais l'âme et les réflexions d'un adulte. Ça m'était insupportable, ajouta-t-il en la regardant. Alors quand quelqu'un m'emmerdait, je ne trouvais rien de mieux à faire que de lui mettre un coup de poing dans le nez, ou dans le ventre… pas très malin, je sais. »

Bianca hocha la tête en entendant cela. D'avoir vu Edmund ainsi, elle le trouvait différent : lui qui agissait toujours très calmement et gentiment avec elle, elle venait de voir en lui un vrai soldat alors qu'il combattait cet homme à l'épée. Elle ne savait pas encore si cette force l'effrayait ou la rassurait.

« On devrait rentrer. Je ne veux pas que tu sois encore blessée par ma faute, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux par ici, j'ai été totalement inconscient et...

-Attends, quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

-Bianca, écoute…

-Non, toi tu écoutes ! Je me suis acharnée à ce qu'on vienne jusqu'ici, à te convaincre une dernière fois d'essayer, et oui, en moins de vingt minutes on s'est fait menacés et presque tués ! Et alors ? Je refuse d'abandonner maintenant ! Si on part à la première difficulté, on ne vaut vraiment pas mieux que ces couards qui nous attaquent par derrière et sans raison. »

Edmund tenta une dernière fois de convaincre la jeune fille, mais celle-ci lui lança un regard si furieux qu'il préféra ne pas déclencher sa colère. Après avoir mis un bandage autour de sa tête, ils récupérèrent leurs armes et quittèrent la clairière, se dirigeant vers un petit chemin qui partait au Nord.

« Tu devrais me donner la deuxième épée, non ? supposa Bianca alors qu'ils marchaient.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour que je puisse me défendre ? répondit-elle de façon évidente.

-Tu n'es pas entraînée, Bianca, dit-il. Cela t'encombrerait plus que cela ne t'aiderait, et tu n'as pas la force de la manier.

-Tu dis ça parce que je suis une fille, hein ? fit-elle, agacée. Si je m'entraînais, je suis sûre que je pourrais même réussir à te battre toi.

-Je ne dis pas ça contre toi, crois-moi. Mais ton poignard te sera plus utile pour le moment. »

Elle soupira mais n'insista pas plus : le fait qu'Edmund n'ait pas confiance en elle pour se défendre lui donnait envie de lui prouver le contraire, mais elle savait qu'elle n'en avait ni la force, ni la capacité pour le moment. Avec un peu de chance, elle réussirait à le convaincre de l'entraîner un peu à l'épée.

Cependant, sa tête lui faisait toujours mal, et elle n'était pas d'humeur à insister. D'autant plus que la marche risquait d'être longue et plus dangereuse que prévue : Narnia semblait avoir bien changé.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre !

J'ai vu beaucoup de gens me demander si je comptais continuer cette fiction ou non, et la réponse est bien évidemment oui, comme vous pouvez le voir. Désolée si je n'ai pas pu vous répondre par MP, mais semble bien décidé à m'embêter, et les liens ne marchent qu'une fois sur deux, alors désolée !

N'étant pas ma fanfiction principale, je ne publie que lorsque j'ai le temps d'écrire un chapitre. Ce n'est pas par manque d'inspiration, puisque toute la trame est déjà écrite, mais plutôt par manque de temps que je ne publie pas régulièrement, et je m'en excuse !

Je vous dis à la prochaine fois pour la suite, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu.

- _Delenya_

PS : Merci à tous ceux qui se sont abonnés et qui ont laissé des commentaires ! Vous êtes géniaux.


	7. Chapitre 6

**DISCLAIMER** : L'univers appartient à CS Lewis. En revanche, cette histoire m'appartient. Merci de ne pas plagier.

* * *

La nuit commençait à tomber au-dessus de la cime des arbres, accompagnée par le froid. Bianca et Edmund marchaient à travers les bois depuis déjà plusieurs heures, et tous deux commençaient à ressentir la fatigue. Ils avaient fait quelques pauses en chemin, pour que Bianca reprenne des forces et qu'Edmund tente de se repérer, mais la forêt était très dense, et il commençait à croire qu'ils s'étaient perdus.

« Nous allons devoir nous arrêter pour la nuit, finit par dire Edmund, à bout de souffle après la dernière montée qu'ils avaient dû franchir.

-Nous arrêter ? répéta Bianca, incrédule. Au beau milieu de la forêt ?

-Tu pensais qu'on dormirait dans un hôtel ? demanda Edmund en souriant.

-Non, mais je m'attendais au moins à ce qu'on trouve… je ne sais pas moi, une auberge, ou une maison, un village avec des habitants, bref n'importe quoi qui puisse nous abriter !

-Eh bien, on va devoir s'en construire un nous-même, d'abris. »

Bianca resta penaude, tout en regardant Edmund s'activer pour trouver des arbres aux branches assez basses pour soutenir une structure rudimentaire. Elle n'avait jamais fait de camping de toute sa vie, ni même essayé de dormir à la belle étoile. Elle était habituée à avoir quatre murs et un matelas lorsqu'elle allait se coucher. Et si des animaux les attaquaient ? Si d'autres brigands les trouvaient et les tuaient dans leur sommeil ? A cette pensée, Bianca se mit à frissonner malgré elle, et préféra se rapprocher de son ami.

Ce dernier avait déjà récupéré quelques branches, et cherchait toujours un lieu adéquat où passer la nuit :

« Tu veux bien m'aider à récupérer du bois sec ? On va devoir allumer un feu.

-On ne risque pas de se faire repérer ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je pense que nous avons assez marché, répondit-il en la regardant. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Et tu entends ce bruit ? »

Bianca tendit l'oreille, attentive à son environnement. Elle n'entendit tout d'abord que le froissement du vent à travers les feuilles et quelques craquements provoqués par les oiseaux qui volaient de branche en branche, lorsqu'elle repéra ce qu'Edmund lui indiquait : à quelques mètres sur sa droite, le clapotis d'un cours d'eau se faisait entendre.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques instants jusqu'à tomber sur un petit ruisseau qui coulait à travers les bois d'une eau claire et limpide. Edmund eut un sourire de soulagement, et Bianca lui demanda s'il savait où ils étaient :

« Pas exactement, répondit-il, mais ce ruisseau se jette sûrement dans un cours d'eau plus grand. La Grande Rivière.

-Ça pourrait nous guider ?

-Bien sûr ! En suivant le cours d'eau vers l'aval, on arriverait directement à Cair Paravel. Une fois là-bas, on pourra voir à quel point la situation est désespérée.

-Ouais, tu me rassures, fit Bianca en s'asseyant sur une pierre moussue. Cair Paravel, c'est le château où tu habitais, pas vrai ? »

Edmund fut ralenti dans son geste, et hocha la tête silencieusement. Malgré son avidité de détails, Bianca préféra garder ses questions pour plus tard au vue de l'expression de son ami, et le suivit jusqu'au cours d'eau. Ce dernier grommelait comme quoi il ne faisait plus assez jour, et l'inquiétude de Bianca monta d'un cran.

« On devrait s'arrêter par ici, tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-elle en voyant un endroit légèrement abrité par de gros rochers.

-Oui, de toute façon nous n'avons plus le choix. On va réunir quelques bouts de bois et ensuite… eh bien, espérons que quelques poissons passent parmi ces eaux ! »

Bianca, qui se demandait si les poissons avaient eux aussi la faculté de parler, déglutit avec appréhension avant de partir à la recherche de bois sec. Elle trouva quelques branches qu'elle ramena au fur et à mesure auprès d'Edmund, qui s'occupait de construire un abri rudimentaire avec des branchages et la ficelle qu'il avait emmené dans son sac. Il dégagea ensuite les feuilles qui tapissaient le sol pour former un cercle qu'il entoura de pierres, et tenta d'allumer un feu :

« Heureusement que j'ai pensé à prendre des allumettes, soupira-t-il tout en disposant des brindilles supplémentaires sur son feu de camp. C'est une vraie torture de devoir allumer un feu en n'ayant que du bois. Durant nos parties de chasse avec Peter, on partait parfois plusieurs jours, et on devait se débrouiller pour monter le camp en quelques minutes seulement et s'assurer de pouvoir le défaire en aussi peu de temps. Je pense avoir perdu un peu la main depuis, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

-Ça devait être une vie fabuleuse, souffla Bianca tout en s'asseyant à même le sol. J'ai toujours du mal à réaliser que tu étais un roi.

-Il m'arrive aussi de l'oublier. C'est parfois mieux comme ça… il est plus facile de vivre sur Terre en étant un adolescent tout à fait normal qu'en étant roi de Narnia. La couronne n'a jamais été faite pour moi, de toute façon.

-Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

En observant ses mains, Bianca remarqua le trouble d'Edmund. Ce dernier soufflait délicatement sur la mousse qui s'embrasait petit à petit, et qui forma enfin de belles flammes rouges et jaunes.

« Disons que je n'ai jamais eu l'étoffe d'un grand roi, contrairement à mon frère ou à Caspian. Bon ! On va pouvoir dormir au chaud cette nuit, enfin une bonne nouvelle. J'espère que tu n'as rien contre le fait de manger quelques gâteaux secs ce soir ? demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés. Il est trop tard pour s'essayer à la pêche, j'essaierai d'attraper quelque chose demain matin.

-Moi qui m'attendais à un repas avec entrée, plat de consistance et dessert, je suis très déçue par cet accueil, fit Bianca avec une voix haut perchée. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas une grosse mangeuse. De toute façon, je ne crois pas vraiment avoir le choix !

-Hum, non, en effet ! »

Leur repas du soir se composa donc de gâteaux secs et de pommes que Bianca avait prises dans sa cuisine avant de partir. Alors que la nuit était totalement tombée, le froid commença à s'insinuer malgré la chaleur dégagée par les flammes. Bianca frissonna, et elle se mit à appréhender la nuit qu'ils allaient devoir passer : dormir à même le sol, dans une forêt dense et humide où pouvait roder n'importe quel danger, avec pour seul réconfort la présence d'Edmund. Elle était soulagée qu'il soit là. Même s'il se disait être un peu rouillé, elle se sentait plus rassurée en sa présence.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, demain ? demanda la jeune fille en réprimant un bâillement.

-Sans doute descendre le long de ce ruisseau pour trouver de quoi se nourrir, et puis nous essaierons de rejoindre la Grande Rivière. J'arriverai à me repérer si je la trouve, expliqua-t-il. Il faudrait qu'on tente de comprendre quelle est la situation à Narnia. A chaque fois que je reviens, tout a changé : l'époque, les gens, les lieux… je suis le seul à toujours être le même. Je ne sais même pas si mes amis sont toujours en vie ou s'ils sont morts depuis des siècles.

-Ce doit être… extrêmement étrange, fit Bianca en fixant les flammes. Je te trouve incroyablement fort d'avoir réussi à surmonter tout ça. Je me doute que tu ne m'as pas tout raconté, mais toutes ces aventures, ces batailles, perdre des amis ou devoir les quitter en sachant que tu ne les reverrais jamais… tu es courageux, tu sais. »

Elle avait relevé la tête vers lui pour lui adresser un sourire, quand elle croisa son regard : il la fixait, comme s'il tentait de la déchiffrer, de la comprendre derrière ses mots. Bianca détourna le regard et s'étira longuement, prétendant être fatiguée pour pouvoir aller dormir. De plus, la douleur semblait revenir en haut de son crâne, et elle avait bien besoin de repos pour oublier cette première journée, qui avait déjà été plutôt éprouvante.

Une fois allongée sous l'abri de fortune qu'ils avaient construit, elle essaya de se recouvrir du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec sa veste d'uniforme, mais des frissons lui parcouraient le corps par soubresauts. Alors qu'elle se sentait glisser vers le sommeil, elle sentit Edmund s'allonger non loin d'elle, le feu crépitant juste à côté d'eux. Bercée par ce bruit et par la respiration calme de son ami, elle s'endormit en quelques instants, oubliant pendant un instant le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin à cause de la lumière du jour, en revanche, leur situation lui revint très rapidement à l'esprit : en s'asseyant sur le sol dur, elle remarqua qu'Edmund avait posé sa propre veste pour la couvrir, ce qu'elle trouva être une très charmante attention. Elle passa quelques minutes à s'étirer dans tous les sens pour tenter de dissiper la douleur dans son dos et sa nuque, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Edmund n'était nulle part autour.

Essayant de ne pas paniquer, elle se leva et après quelques secondes de marche, elle le vit enfin, marchant dans le ruisseau torse-nu avec de l'eau à mi-cuisses. Bianca ne put s'empêcher de rougir en le voyant ainsi et voulut faire demi-tour avant qu'il ne la voit, mais il se retourna en l'entendant remonter vers leur abri.

« Hey, Bianca ! Tu n'as pas trop mal dormi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire rayonnant. Regarde, j'ai déjà réussi à avoir deux poissons ! »

Non loin de là, posés à même le sol, se trouvaient deux poissons de taille moyenne, les écailles luisantes au soleil. L'un d'entre eux frétillait encore, et Bianca fut partagée entre le dégoût et l'envie d'en dévorer un tout entier sur le champ.

« J'ai affreusement mal au dos, mais ça va. Tu as l'air en pleine forme ! remarqua-t-elle.

-Eh bien, nous sommes à Narnia ! Bien sûr, j'aurais préféré qu'on se trouve dans de meilleures conditions, et qu'on ne se soit pas fait attaqués par deux lourdauds en seulement une demi-heure, mais ça pourrait être pire ! »

Ne sachant pas si cela devait la rassurer ou non, Bianca demanda au jeune homme ce qu'elle devait faire pour l'aider, et celui-ci la chargea de ravitailler le feu, de remplir les gourdes d'eau et de regarder aux alentours si elle pouvait trouver quelques fruits parmi les arbustes. Soulagée de ne pas avoir à vider les poissons (elle aurait d'ailleurs été incapable de le faire), elle réussit à trouver quelques myrtilles et fraises sauvages, qu'elle ramassa avant de retourner auprès de leur point de repos.

En revenant, l'odeur qu'elle sentit la fit saliver d'envie : la chaire du poisson grésillait sur les piquets qu'Edmund tenait au-dessus des flammes, et elle réalisa enfin à quel point elle était affamée. Ils s'assirent et dégustèrent leur repas, ne sachant pas quand est-ce qu'ils auraient de nouveau l'occasion de manger ainsi. Edmund soupira en voyant la vitesse à laquelle ils avaient tout mangé, comparée au temps qu'il avait fallu pour attraper ces poissons à mains nues. Ils s'occupèrent ensuite de faire disparaître toute trace de leur passage, défaisant leur abri et éteignant le feu, avant de se remettre en route.

Ils descendirent le long du ruisseau durant toute la matinée, ce qui sembla être une éternité pour eux, tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Bianca racontait quelques anecdotes sur son enfance, riant avec Edmund pour oublier les ampoules qui meurtrissaient ses pieds. Le soleil atteignit son zénith, et la chaleur commença à devenir étouffante, malgré l'ombre que leur procurait la forêt :

« Je ne pensais pas subir une canicule en venant ici, souffla Bianca, trempée de sueur.

-Et je ne pensais pas avoir à voyager dans des conditions pareilles, avoua Edmund. On devrait faire une pause et se remettre en route plus tard dans l'après-midi, lorsqu'il fera moins chaud. »

Bianca approuva, et ils s'allongèrent à l'ombre des arbres, savourant quelques gâteaux secs et leur reste de myrtilles en guise de repas. Bianca avait retiré ses chaussettes hautes ainsi que son gilet, mais la chaleur perçait encore à travers son chemisier fin et sa jupe. Edmund, les cheveux poisseux de transpiration, suait à grosses gouttes avec son pantalon et sa chemise, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas se promener en sous-vêtements en telle compagnie.

Ils continuèrent leur route plusieurs heures durant, marchant quelques fois pieds nus dans l'eau claire du ruisseau pour se rafraîchir, lorsque le cours d'eau n'était ni trop profond, ni trop vaseux. Alors qu'ils allaient mettre fin à leur périple du jour pour s'installer pour la nuit, Bianca aperçut quelque chose d'inhabituel au loin :

« Edmund ! fit-elle en s'arrêtant. Il y a de la fumée ! »

Ce dernier s'arrêta brusquement pour voir la direction qu'elle indiquait, et vit également la fumée grise qui s'élevait vers le ciel en contrebas.

« Hum… on va devoir s'éloigner du ruisseau. On ne sait pas s'il s'agit d'amis ou d'ennemis, il faudrait aller les espionner pour s'en assurer, réfléchit-il tout en observant. Tu crois être capable de marcher aussi loin ?

-Je crois que oui, affirma Bianca, ignorant ses pieds douloureux et son visage brûlé par le soleil. J'espère simplement que personne ne nous remarquera.

-Je l'espère aussi. La nuit va bientôt tomber, ça nous permettra de voir leur emplacement grâce aux feux, et de savoir s'ils sont nombreux ou non. »

Bianca respira profondément, essayant de se préparer à la marche qui les attendait encore, et espérant intérieurement que ce campement appartenait à des personnes plus amicales que celles rencontrées auparavant.

Ils suivirent un sentier qui s'éloignait de l'eau, tout en gardant la fumée dans leur champ de vision. Les arbres étaient de plus en plus clairsemés, et ils marchaient maintenant sur un plateau rocheux qui surplombait une plaine herbeuse et fleurie. Après une demi-heure qui leur parut interminable, Edmund et Bianca réussirent à apercevoir le campement, installé quelques mètres plus bas sur le plateau, entre deux crêtes rocheuses. Le ruisseau qu'ils avaient suivi traversait la plaine de long en large, et continuait sa descente en disparaissant parmi les arbres.

Ils profitèrent de leur hauteur et se cachèrent derrière quelques arbustes broussailleux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose :

« Un feu. Quatre chevaux sellés, donc quatre cavaliers en toute logique, en déduisit Edmund. Deux centaures. Un Minotaure… ugh.

-Tu n'aimes pas les Minotaures ? demanda Bianca en observant d'un œil apeuré la montagne de muscle munie de cornes qui faisait les cent pas près du feu.

-A chaque époque de Narnia, ceux-ci ont toujours changé de camp, passant de l'un à l'autre… quand la sorcière blanche régnait, ils étaient sous ses ordres, mais lorsque Caspian a fait la guerre aux Telmarins pour récupérer son trône, beaucoup d'entre eux ont rejoint nos rangs.

-Donc on n'est pas plus avancés, en conclut Bianca.

-Tout à fait… on ferait mieux de s'éloigner, ce n'est pas prudent de rester aussi proches d'eux. Essayons de trouver un abri dans les roches. Ils n'escaladeront pas, donc on ne risque pas de se faire voir. »

Ils s'éloignèrent prudemment, faisant attention à chacun de leur pas, et reprirent une marche rapide pour atteindre un endroit mieux caché parmi les arbres et les pierres. Suffisamment éloignés du campement, Edmund allait annoncer à Bianca qu'ils s'arrêteraient là pour la nuit, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit qui lui procura un frisson : c'était le bruit de quatre cordes d'arc qui se tendaient simultanément dans leur direction. Edmund s'arrêta devant Bianca, mit un bras devant elle dans un geste protecteur et dégaina son épée malgré l'inutilité qu'elle aurait face à des flèches. Devant eux, une forme sombre jaillit de l'obscurité.

L'homme tenait du demi-géant, haut de plus de deux mètres et encapuchonné dans une lourde cape noire, son arc bandé dans leur direction :

« Tu devrais poser cette épée gamin, fit-il d'une voix rauque. Il serait stupide de jouer au héros contre nous. »

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre !

Il a mis beaucoup de temps à sortir, j'en suis consciente. Cependant, je suis assez débordée cette année, et je n'ai pas beaucoup pris le temps d'écrire ces derniers temps. Je m'en excuse.

Je ne peux vous promettre un rythme de publication régulier, les chapitres sortiront selon mes disponibilités (et mon inspiration !) alors n'hésitez pas à suivre cette fiction si vous voulez être avertis des nouveaux chapitres.

N'hésitez pas également à me laisser votre avis, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir ! Vous avez été très nombreux à me laisser des reviews, alors merci à vous tous (et merci aussi à la masse de lecteurs silencieuse)

Comme je l'ai dit, cette fiction ne sera pas abandonnée tant que je ne le dirai pas, alors si vous ne voyez pas de nouveau chapitre avant longtemps : pas d'inquiétude !

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite et vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée.

- _Delenya_


End file.
